


The Constant

by chxrryli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, warning for Ginny bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxrryli/pseuds/chxrryli
Summary: No matter how life goes, there will always be a constant in one's life. You just have to find it and if you do, never let go.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley/Victoria Aubert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer!  
> All rights are reserved to the great JK Rowling  
> This piece of fanfic is just for fun  
> Besides the plot and certain OCs, others are all JK's brilliant creations

The Constant

Chapter One

* * *

Harry walked down the grand staircase, or what was supposed to be the grand staircase after emerging from Dumbledore's office. The memories he watched from the pensieve haunted his mind. He didn't know what to feel, should he feel angry? For Dumbledore kept this secret from him since he was old enough to understand? Or should he feel sad? That he would leave this world behind, all his friends, the Weasleys, Hagrid, the Dursleys even, who had provided him a roof and some rations, even if they weren't exactly on good terms, they still catered him when he was sent to their footstep, even if it was only the bare necessities… Hermione. Maybe he should feel contented? He would finally be with his parents, the one wish that he had longed since birth, for someone to care for him truly, selflessly, and for once to be spoiled like every infant would be. He would be with Sirius, Remus, even his ancestors, maybe his grandparents. Harry smiled at the thought of his family waiting for him, engulfing him into hugs, his first hug with Mom and Dad.

"Harry!" He heard a familiar angelic voice whispering his name, the thick British accent stressing the 'a'.

"Mate. We thought... we thought you went and gave yourself up." Another voice spoke up, quivering at the thought of him sacrificing for the sake of the wizarding world.

Harry grimaced at their words. He was hoping that he could walk his final steps alone, just as he had come to this world, alone, with nobody. He knew he had to do this, in order to end the agony of Magical Britain. He knew that even if it was hard to leave all of them behind, leave Hermione behind, knowing they would weep for him where he would be surrounded by his family in the Land of the Dead. But he had to go, he had to play Voldemort's game his way, destroying his second last horcrux.

Once he was dead, there will only be Nagini left, and he have full confidence in his friends and comrades to finish the DA's final task, the Order of Phoenix's final task and bring the Magical Britain to peace.

"You are not seriously thinking of going there are you?" The stern voice that ordered him to finish his homework and studies growled in front of him, a hint of fear and anxiousness mixed in with the stern feline voice, making it even harder to let the people around him go.

"Say something mate. Something." The other voice seemed desperate, the pupils in his blue eyes dilated with fear and desperation.

"Hermione, Ron, I have to." Harry barely choked out the two names that remained a constant in his magical years. With these five words, sobs echoed in the large space and a tight fist was ready to punch if it weren't for the little self control Ron had.

"I have to." Harry repeated and walked down the backed up, closing to the opened archway that was blown open awkwardly.

"Harry James Potter you stop this instant." Hermione's voice bellowed in a way that a beast was ready to attack its prey any moment. Harry's footsteps came to a halt as Hermione's piercing amber brown eyes stared into his very own soul.

"Why?" Hermione barely whispered, her soft muffled sobs echoing in the vast space again, but Harry heard her words loud and clear.

"I am the seventh horcrux. When I go, there is only Nagini left, and... and when you kill it, it'll all be over. You'll have a peaceful life a..." Harry was cut short by a agonic yell.

"I DON'T CARE! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE YOU? WHY?" Hermione yelled in woe, her agonic voice piercing Harry's mind, heart and soul. Hermione crushed into him, hugging him as if he was her sole life source. He could feel his shirt wet from her hot tears and snot as Ron stood nearby, his own eyes watering as he tried very hard to contain himself. Harry gently lifted his aching arms and hugged Hermione back, pulling her closer if it was possible.

"I know it's hard, but I have to." Harry softly whispered.

"No... there has to be another way." Hermione refused to let the vicious reality settle in as she clung to him tightly.

"There's no other way, Hermione. I wish there was but I'll finally be with my parents you know and maybe I'll finally know what a family feels like, also..." Harry continued to rant but was cut short again."

"No."

"I have to go Hermione. I have to." Harry whispered again in a finalised tone. Hermione knew it was the end of the discussion but she still refused to let go, every single second clung to him is every second more he is alive in this world. Harry place his hand on her abdomen and whispered one last time into her ears.

"I love you, Hermione Jean."

With that, Harry forced Hermione to let go and he quickly shot Ron the saddest but the widest smile, expressing his gratitude on him being his constant and first ever friend. Ron nodded his head in appreciation as he scooped Hermione into his own arms, cradling her and preventing her to go after Harry as Harry rushed out of the archway and disappeared into plain sight.

–

"Hermione, we have to find Nagini. Please." Ron plead for what felt like the millionth time and Hermione looked up at him with her tear stained face. Her eyes expressed nothing but determination as she spoke for the first time in eternity.

"Nagini." Hermione walked out to the archway in search of the snake, ready to slaughter it like a coldblooded queen. Ron followed closely behind as they entered the grounds, where a lot of people were watching them expectantly.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny whispered carefully. "Where's Harry?!"Ginny asked once more in a more demanding manner as two-third of the golden trio grimaced at her question.

"Nagini." Hermione repeated bluntly as she walked past the crowd, leaving a trail of her powerful aura behind her.

As if on cue, a long snake slithered into her sight as a large crowd of death eaters flew in in their shadowy robes. As Hermione charged, the sword of Gryffindor solidified in her grasp as she slaughtered every death eater that came in her way, where her comrades duelled with every death eater that blocked their way to peace. Beams of light emitted from various wands as the fight continued endlessly. Finally Hermione closed up onto Nagini who was oblivious to the danger prone to it.

One slash was all she needed to avenge for the love of her life.

–

Meanwhile in the forest, Harry clutched the his very first snitch tightly in his fist. As he was halfway to the Land of the Dead, he examined the mysterious stitch one last time as it opened up, revealing a red stone.

"I open at the close. The close." Harry mumbled to himself softly as he carefully took the red stone in his hands. A greyish mist surrounded him and he stopped at the impossible sight in front of him.

"Mom. Dad." Harry whispered silently as he saw his parents for the first time in his life.

"My dear Harry, you have grown into such a great, handsome man." Lily spoke, letting her tears fall freely from her eyes.

"Son." James simply acknowledged, but his wide grin and gleaming eyes said it all.

"Sirius, Remus, Tonks." Harry acknowledged at the new arrivals as they all smiled at him sadly.

"Harry, I m very proud of you, of what you have become, under harsh circumstances." Sirius blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Siruis, Mom, Dad, I will be with you all in no time."

"We know, Prongslet. It's... it's very unfair that you didn't get to enjoy the beauty of peace and life." Lily sobbed.

"Will you stay with me?" Harry asked, his voice quivering.

"We will. We always will." Lily answered firmly. Harry glanced at his family once more and turned on his heels, feeling at peace finally, as he greet Death as his old friend, ready to join his family. After all, him and Death had had close encounters.

Harry ventured into the forest, finding Voldemort and his troop as he glanced into every possible turn in searching for the dark hooded figures and a pale inhuman face. On god knows how many turns he had made, he finally came across the destiny of his life, the one man that has decided how his life would have gone before he was even out of his mother's womb.

Crig.

Harry stepped on a random trip on the ground, announcing his arrival as Voldemort and his troop turned over. Voldemort instantly had his malicious smile replace his murderous frown as he measured Harry in wonder.

"Well well well! What do we have here? Itzy. Bitzy. Baby. Potter." Bellatrix slowly closed into Harry as she measured him around a circle, her crooked fingers brushing Harry's chin lightly. She laughed maliciously as she saw Harry held his fists until his knuckles turned white, tight lipped and his brows merged into a unibrow from his deep frown.

"That's. Enough. Bella." Voldemort shot Bellatrix a warning glare as Bellatrix shrunk at his threat.

"Ap..pologies. My.. O Lord." Bellatrix apologised guiltily as she backed up cautiously, not wanting to anger the Dark Lord and miss Harry Potter's grand death.

"Harry Potter. The boy who… lived." Voldemort acknowledged Harry's prescence with a stress on the 'ed' of lived. The death eaters launched into a fit of laughter as Voldemort finished the sentence, but fell into silence as Voldemort held his wand up.

"I suppose you could have a taste of what death feels like first." Voldemort grinned wickedly as he pointed his wand at Harry.

"Crucio." On his command, a vile light beam shot out and hit Harry straight in his abdomen. His cries of agony could be heard all over the forest as the death eaters watched the boy who lived in wonder. How he had been the saviour of the wizarding world, until he was here, on his knees, under their Dark Lord's mercy.

Voldemort flicked his wand at a random tree and cancelled the cruciatus spell where Harry clutched his abdomen in torment. He was about to recover and stand up and Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry once again.

"Imperio." Voldemort comanded. Harry's eyes fluttered and his irises clouded, the death eaters observed in amusement at the downfall of the great Harry Potter.

"Kneel." Voldemort directed at the imperiused Harry as he knelt down in front of him, under the influence of his wand movements.

"Beg, to die." Voldemort barely whispered into the utter silence of the forbidden forest.

"Please… kill… m… me." Harry said reluctantly, trying to fight off the effects of the imperius curse.

"Gladly." Voldemort answered and he yelled cheerfully.

"Avada." Voldemort started. "Kedavr…"

Before Voldemort can pronounce his very last syllable to end Harry's life, he too yelled in agony as Harry lay there on the earth, a black mist screeching as it left his scar, and not a twitch was seen after that. Slowly, Voldemort crumbled to dust, with his death eaters following suit. One by one every death eater marked by Voldemort withered in intense pain with their magical core weakening rapidly, they all started to fall until their bodies laid on the earth with their master and his sole enemy.

–

"He's done it." Ron spoke softly, his eyes brimming with tears. "He's done it." He repeated.

"He really did." Hermione confirmed, sobbing, with one hand resting on her abdomen. She lifted the sword of Gryffindor contaminated with fresh, dark blood of the horcrux as it slowly vanished in thin air. When her task is done, she only had one thing in mind.

"Harry." She spoke finally, the one word caught everyone's attention as they looked at her expectantly.

Ginny spoke first. As hot-tempered as she is, she warned. "Where. Is. He."

Hermione did not reply, instead, she lifted her lead-heavy limbs and walked as fast as she could to the forbidden forest. She was determined to retrieve his body even if she knew he could not be woken up this time, she needed to see it for sure, she needed to confirm the horrible fact.

"I said. WHERE IS HE!" Ginny asked once more, yelling the last of her sentence in anguish. Hermione simply grimace and got out of her hold. Ron came between the two girls as he ushered Ginny back with the others.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I will not." Ginny looked at his brother with piercing eyes and fiery red hair, ready to combust when needed. "I will not leave with the others. Bring me or kill me." Ginny threatened and Ron gulped in fear.

"THAT'S IT!" Hermione bellowed, tired of the expectant eyes from her comrades and Ginny's demands. "YOU ALL EITHER SHUT THE FUCK UP, OR…" Everyone flinched at the brightest witch of their age cursing and Hermione got fed up from the noise as she raised her wand and swung it in a large circular motion. "Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione bellowed and about twenty figures fell onto the ground, creating a loud thump. The expression on Ginny's face is beyond furious while two unpetrified stared at Hermione in worry. Hermione turned on her heels and stomped into the forbidden forest, determined to recover the body of the love of her life.

"What… what's with her?" Neville spoke up and Ron turned around abruptly, facing his teacher and his roomate.

"McGonagall, Neville, you know we were hunting for horcruxes right?" McGonagall and Neville nodded in agreement. "After Hermione and I were tasked to go into the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve some basilisk fangs and kill the horcruxes, we searched for Harry after we killed Hufflepuff's cup. We couldn't find him anywhere and we were searching frantically, fearing that he might have stupidly gone and gave himself up." McGonagall grimaced at the idea of Harry being dead and Ron continued. "We were at the grand staircase when Harry descended from the top of it. Hermione and I were overjoyed, at least he wasn't being a stupid git following his saving-people thing. Then when Hermione threw him the important question on whether he was going to surrender himself up, Harry nodded guiltily and explained how he knew that he was an accidental horcrux created after his mother died from one of Dumbledore's memories he saw in the pensieve of his office. Hermione was devastated then, not letting him go as she clung to him. The two of them exchanged and I heard Harry trying to explain and reassure Hermione that he would be with his parents. He… He said when he was gone, there'd only be Nagini left… and…" Ron couldn't continue as the sobs finally caught him and he broke down, trying to contain himself even if he couldn't. Neville gave him a quick embrace and his own tears fell as well.

"I'm very sorry Ronald." It was McGonagalls's turn to embrace one of her favourtie student, even if Ron wasn't acdemically advanced. Her own tears threatened to fall but her teacher demanour witheld strongly, wanting to provide support for her students.

"Are.. are we go...ing to find… hi...is b...b…body...y?" Neville asked, his voice quivering from his own sobs and Ron nodded grimly.

"Come on my boys." McGonagall brushed her own tears away from the brim of her eyes. "Let's do Harry Potter our last honour." Thinking of the happy memories McGonagall shared with her deceased husband, she raised her wand and summoned her silver tabby cat patronus. "Go to Poppy Pomfrey, request her to meet me in the forbidden forest, to exam...m...mine a b...body...y."

As the silver tabby cat leaped off for her target, the three of them probed into the forest in search of Harry's body. As they ventured into the forest, they started to hear muffled weeps and sobs from not far left. The three of them followed the voice as they made there what, The millionth? Turn. And the scene in front of their eyes broke their hearts and blurred their vision.

–

Hermione knelt on the ground beside Harry's body, weeping as she held him close. She was not aware of four new arrivals at Harry's body near the Centaur Coven. She had one hand grasped onto Harry's ice cold ones and the other on her abdomen. Harry's last words kept ringing in her ear, the earnest, the sincerity, the depth of his emotions. She couldn't control herself as endless tears pooled out of her eyes, her already bloody shirt stained even more.

"Miss Granger, please, can I examine him?" Madame Pomfrey asked quietly as she placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder comfortingly. Hermione slowly nodded and scooted so Madame Pomfrey could perform her examination, her hand however, never left Harry's ice cold ones.

"Corporalis examen." (physical examination) Madame Pomfrey enchanted and a bunch of numbers and letters emerged from her wand, forming a line above Harry's body as the numbers glowed orange, Madame Pomfrey observed the numbers and the changes of it until she gasped. She took out a brooch quickly and fastened it onto Harry's shirt. Instantly, his body was portkeyed away by the brooch. Hermione looked at Madame Pomfrey angrily as Madame Pomfrey explained quickly.

"Mister Potter is not dead." The four eyes gleamed in hope as Hermione launched into a chain of questions.

"Where is he? He isn't dead? How? Is he in the hospital wing?"

"Patience, Miss Granger. Mister Potter is being portkeyed into his own reserved ward in St. Mungos. The Healers had suspected serious injuries from Mister Potter when Mister Potter decided to take the toll on himself and leave the safety of Hogwarts. I always have a brooch or two on myself to transport patients to St. Mungos for immediate treatment." Madame Pomfrey quickly explained and Hermione twisted on the spot, much to the others surprise. She shouldn't be able to apparate within Hogwarts.

"Take these brooches, they will bring you to the reception lobby of St. Mungos." Madame Pomfrey stuffed another three brooches to the hands of Neville, Ron and McGonagall.

"Go, Neville and Ronald. I will be there shortly after unbinding the others." McGonagall ordered and the two boys nodded curtly before getting sucked into the brooch.

"Poppy, mind if you help unbinding at least twenty people on the grounds?" McGonagall invited as they made their way out of the forest.

"Who?" Poppy questioned

"Our allies. Hermione bound them after they were pampering her with loads of questions before she ventured into the forest." McGonagall explained as they arrived at the sight. The fearful expression on their faces could still be seen as the two of them 'finite incatemed' them one by one.

"Accio empty pepper up potion jar!" Madame Pomfrey commanded. The jar flew from the broken window into Madame Pomfrey's hands. "Hold on to this everyone, this will save you steps to the hospital wing." Everyone obliged and twenty people were being whisked away into the castle.

–

Hermione landed in the middle of Harry's reserved ward as the healers looked at her in question. One of the healers recovered quickly and recognized her and greeted.

"What a surprise, Miss Granger." Hermione nodded curtly at the healer as the healer continued. "I'm Healer Jen Montague and this is Healer Donald Griener, Healer Pandora Litzen and Mediwizard Alvero Quetiño ." The raven haired, dark skinned witch introduced.

"How's he." Hermione breathed out, not taking her eyes off at Harry's peaceful body.

"Mister Potter is currently in a very critical yet stable comatose situation. We predict that there might be a very chance that he won't wake up for a long time, but generally his vitals have been stabilized and he is functioning physically well, if not a bit slow due to his coma. The magical dosage report shows that there has been three cruciatus curse performed on him prior to his comatose, as well as one imperius curse and one incomplete killing curse." Hermione turned even paler at Healer Montague's words.

"Miss Granger, I suspect you just came out of a vicious battle and I suggest you get yourself checked up as well. Healer Litzen can do it for you if you like." The blonde haired, violet eyed healer shot Hermione a comforting smile as Hermione nodded reluctantly.

"Come on Miss Granger, we will perform the examination just next door. I promise you will be back in no time." Hermione left Harry's side reluctantly as she walked into the room next door.

When Hermione laid down on the hospital cot, Healer Litzen quickly casted multiple charms on her, checking her general vitals and scanning for internal injuries.

"You have three fractured bones, one on your right forearm, one near your ankles and the last one on your left wrist. You also suffer from malnutrition as well as many cuts and bruises. However there is one information blurred and I need more time to interpret it."

"Healer Litzen, are you a obstetrician?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes, why?" The healer answered warily.

"I need you to swear a secrecy oath." Hermione requested.

"Miss Granger, I can very well assure you that the staff of St. Mungos will never disclose patients' information to the public, or to any other person to be frank." The healer reassured Hermione but Hermione's expression was insistant.

"Please, swear it. This is important." Hermione pleaded.

"Very well." Healer Litzen complied. "I, Pandora Diane Litzen swore on my life and magic that I will never expose Hermione…"

"Jean." Hermione supplied.

"...Hermione Jean Granger's secrets to any living creature, magical or non magical. So be it!" A yellowish aura surrounded Healer Litzen and she quickly casted a torch charm to prove her honesty.

"Thank you very much, Healer Litzen." Hermione smiled in gratitude.

"You are welcome. Now back to your question." Healer Litzen smiled warmly.

"This information is protected under the fidelius charm, so even if you wanted to expose me, you would not be able to unless you are conversing with me or anyone who got the information from me, as the secret keeper." Hermione started and Healer Litzen looked at her solemnly. Hermione passed Healer Litzen a piece of scrap parchment she withdrew from her magically expanded beaded bag and Healer Litzen took and read it.

_Hermione Jean Granger is pregnant with Harry James Potter's child_

The parchment combusted into ashes as a minute passed by, startling the healer. Healer Litzen looked at Hermione wide-eyedly and Hermione nodded her head in affirmation. Healer Litzen looked at the monitoring spells again and the blurred information showed two glowing white dots with a number four next to it.

"Miss Granger, your babies are already four months along and we can see the gender." Healer Litzen informed and Hermione's eyes lit up for the first time since her and Harry discovered she was pregnant.

"Babies?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"Yes, babies. It seems like they are twins." Healer Litzen confirmed with a wide grin. Hermione smiled for the very first time since Ron returned. Her and Harry knew how the reality would crush Ron and kept their relationship and pregnancy a secret. She applied a glamour charm on herself to hide the bump, and later a fidelius performed by Harry after several midnight lessons.

"Before we reveal the gender, might I know approximately when was the baby conceived?" Healer Litzen asked politely.

"About early Feburary, a few days before Ron came back." Hermione replied.

"Alright let's see…" Healer Litzen murmured an incantation and the information on Hermione's womb detailed, while the others disappeared. Healer Litzen pointed to both of the glowing white dots and murmured another other incantation. Seconds later, both dots slowly turned pink.

"Congratulation Miss Granger, you are carrying two little girls. It is also very lucky that they are in perfect condition even after an intense battle." Healer Litzen announced and tears started to stain Hermione's eyes.

"My baby girls." She murmured lovingly.

"Well, your estimated due date will be the third of October to ninth of October. I would prefer it if you come for weekly check ups in these two months since the babies had gone through a battle afterall and later reduced into monthly check ups." Hermione nodded her head in confirmation.

"So now, about your physical condition, I will give you some mild skelegrow for you to drink every six hours. In about a week, your bone fractures should be repaired and good as new. As for your cuts and bruises, I will give you some bruise salve, pregnant-proof dittany and extra blood replenishers that you should apply every four hours and intake the replenisher every three hours considering how much blood you have lost in this journey throughout the year. Last, you will have to drink the nutrient plus potion every hour mixed into a glass of water and I will give you a list of muggle supplements for you to purchase in the muggle world. The detailed list will be give to you later. Sometimes muggles do have some amazing stuff." Healer Litzen quickly explained her treatments and Hermione listened to every word attentively.

"Will I have to stay here in the hospital?" Hermione asked lastly.

"Considering your pregnancy and your situation, I will prefer you to stay for at least a month so that we can monitor your progress and make sure that the babies are safe, in case there is something we didn't discover just now. The month will also allow you to fully replenish your blood so that your cardiovascular system can be up and good again."

"Alright. Can I stay in a private room?" Hermione requested and Healer Litzen smiled warmly.

"I can arrange that surely, considering your fame now and your current situation. I could probably get you settled in an en suite."

"Can I get back to Harry now?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Of course, Miss Granger." Healer Litzen stood up and she helped Hermione up from her cot.

"Call me Hermione please." Hermione gave her a small grin and Healer Litzen returned the favour.

"Sure, Hermione."

–

Ron and Neville sat near Harry's bedside as Healer Montague, Healer Griener and Mediwizard Quetiño fumbled around Harry, casting different healing spells and recasting the monitor charms. Healer Montague quickly explained Harry's situation to the two boys and the boys remained emotionless, basking in their own sorrow about their dear friend's unfortunate.

A red-headed troop busted into the ward, followed by a worried McGonagall, alerting the Healers as they erected a bubble shield around themselves and Harry so that they could work without disturbance. Ginny and Molly attempted to get into the bubble but was rejected with a jolt. They stayed as close to the bubbles as possible as they watched the healers work anxiously, Ginny's cries could be heard everywhere as her sibling tried to calm her down, with Neville and Ron sitting and observing in silence. Not long after Ginny had calmed down slightly, Ron stood up and explained Harry's situation to his family, which only made the situation worse as the wails worsened.

Hermione reentered not long after, a bit stunned at the crowded situation in Harry's ward. Healer Litzen quickly expanded the ward and she herself entered the bubble to help her fellow Healers. Hermione scowled at the situation and slammed the door harshly, alerting everyone of her presence.

"It was you… IT WAS YOU! YOU KNEW WHERE HE WAS, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME. YOU COULD'VE STOP HIM FROM GOING, BUT YOU DIDN'T! YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS! ALL OF THIS!" Ginny yelled at Hermione pointedly in agony as Hermione remained emotionless. Ginny continued to scold Hermione where she was trying very hard to contain herself from letting her tears free again and not kill the red head right here right now with a reducto curse. Finally Ron stepped in and separated his sister from Hermione.

"That's enough Ginny. THAT'S ENOUGH! Do not yell at somebody without reason, especially at my friends!"

"Without reason? WITHOUT REASON?! SHE IS THE VERY CAUSE OF HARRY BEING IN A COMA! SHE IS!" Ginny continued to yell unreasonably and pointed her fingers at Hermione repeatedly. Ron was really angry now as he yelled back. "HERMIONE IS NOT THE FREAKING CAUSE OF EVERYTHING GINEVRA! HARRY WAS A HOCRUX! IF HE DID NOT GO AND SURRENDER HIMSELF, YOU AND I WOULD HAVE OUR HEADS HUNG IN THE PUBLIC SQUARE NOW!" Ron exploded as Ginny flinched at his brother's temper.

"Shut up. I SAID SHUT UP!" Hermione bellowed dangerously and everyone looked at her fearfully. The aura that had led to twenty people being body-bound resurfaced as they watched her every little movement cautiously, afraid of the consequences.

"Out. Out all of you." Hermione simply commanded, but nobody ignored her command. Hermione's wand was pointed towards the door as Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, McGonagall and Neville exited quickly, leaving Ron, Molly and Ginny in the ward.

"Have I not made myself clear? I said OUT!" Hermione pointed at the door once more as Molly charged up to Hermione.

"Who are you to command us? You have NO authority over Harry!"

"Neither do you. Morrigan. I do not believe that under such vile circumstances the healers would be able to focus and stablise Harry and Harry would definitely not appreciate the quarrelsome environemnt he is under." Hermione returned, her eyes daring Molly to continue to antagonise her.

"I am his girlfriend. You have no say over him." Ginny threatened but Hermione simply responded.

"I'm pretty sure he broke things up with you before we went for the horcrux hunt Ginevra. So you are not his girlfriend. Leave." Hermione pointed at the door one last time as Ginny stomped out of the room with Molly following behind dramatically.

"Hermio…" Ron started.

"Bring McGonagall in please, he's Harry's magical guardian now." Hermione requested softly, burying her head in her hands.

"Alright…" Ron opened the door and called out softly. "Professor McGonagall, Hermione wanted to talk to you." McGonagall nodded her head and slipped in the ward after Ron.

"Hermione… I am really sorry for what had happened."

"It's not your fault, Professor. You are Harry's magical guardian now, you will have say over him." Hermione gave McGonagall a small smile, or what it intended to be. McGonagall went up and embraced her favourite student tightly.

"Oh Hermione!" McGonagall comforted as Hermione finally let all her emotions go in the arms of her favourite professor.

"And, please Hermione, call me Minerva."

"I'll try, Pro… Minerva. It'll be quite the change." Hermione let out a small chuckle as McGonagall smiled at her warmly.

"I will leave you with Ronald then. I need to settle some business for Hogwarts first." McGonagall excused herself from the ward.

The two-third of the golden trio remained in the room in a comfortable silence as they all digested their own feelings, of sorrow, of anguish, of peace.

"So…" Ron broke the silence. "It's just us now isn't it?"

"No…" Hermione started and took a deep breathe. She passed the newly written piece of scrap parchment to Ron.

_Hermione Jean Granger is pregnant with Harry James Potter's twin girls_

"We have the girls. And… Harry. He's… he's just going to be silent for a while." Hermione grimaced.

"So I was right then, that you two had a thing." Ron asked calmly.

"No. Not exactly. I… I definitely have very strong non-platonic feeling for him then, but before you left, he didn't notice and I was suppressing it so hard. And after a few months, we leaned onto each other for support and we talked from the bottom of our hearts, the only thing that kept us sane." Hermione stopped and brushed her tears off her cheeks and continued. "Once he confessed about he feelings being the last Potter in the world, and he thought that his parents and Sirius would be very disappointed at him. I tried to reassure him before he made a request…" Hermione was cut short by Ron.

"For you to bear his offspring."

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "I wouldn't mind doing so even if I never had the non-platonic feelings for him. And with these romantic emotions, I boldly suggested that we should do it traditionally."

"To date and to fall in love." Ron completed.

Hermione nodded again. "I basically confessed and then days before you came back, they were conceived." Hermione finished.

"So you weren't having a weak digestive system, you were having your morning sickness." Ron stated. It wasn't even a question, it was a flat out fact.

"Who knows?" Ron asked again.

"Harry, Me, Healer Litzen who swore a secrecy oath in addition to my fidelius charm and you." Hermione counted. "You're not mad?" Hermione examined Ron's expression and her eyebrows quirked every so slightly.

"No. I mean, it hurt when you chose him over me, which I had already known for years. It was my very fear to be overshadowed by everyone. You being the brightest witch of our age, Harry… being Harry and my brothers all had something unique to them. Even Ginny being the only female Weasley in the family except Mom had something special. But all those months at Shell Cottage with Bill talking to me and trying to get some sense in my head, I knew I had no chance by the way you look at him and how he's so different around you. I had gotten over that for some time now." Ron confessed and Hermione fidgeted her fingers guiltily.

"I'm sorry Ron. I really am." Hermione apologized and Ron gave her a weak smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Hermione, sometimes you just can't help who you fall for. But know that I will help you throughout your pregnancy and to look after the girls okay? You're still my best friend even if you force me to study like you do." Hermione grinned and chuckled with her tears still falling free from the brim of her eyes.

"I was not that bad."

"They are both girls?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and she looked at her bump affectionately.

"Have you been thinking on names?" Ron asked again and Hermione shook her head. "I haven't." She admitted. "But thanks for reminding me though."

"Harry, you better wake up before Hermione give birth to your baby girls, or they might mistake me as their father." Ron joked at Harry, whose Healers have now exited the room.

Hermione chuckled. "Harry James Potter, remind me why did I come to terms with Ronald here again in first year?"

Both of them chuckled and they fell into silence. Tomorrow will be a new day, a Voldemort-free new day, one day closer to bringing her girls into the world.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer!  
> All rights are reserved to the great JK Rowling  
> This piece of fanfic is just for fun  
> Besides the plot and certain OCs, others are all JK's brilliant creations

The Constant

Chapter Two

* * *

_three months later…_

Ron stopped by Hermione's new flat to check by Hermione from the floo and the first thing he saw was...

"Hermione! I thought Litzen told you not to climb up to reach your bookshelves or cupboards? Geeze Hermione you are seven months pregnant, with twins!" Ron yelled at Hermione, preparing to climb up to the top of her bookshelf for who knows what book. Hermione grimaced guiltily as she put the ladder away.

"Sorry Ron. I have to attend the private hearing of Harry's will in Gringotts before visiting Harry today. I just want to prepare myself with good goblin protocols." Hermione explained guiltily as Ron shook his head.

"You're a witch Hermione." Ron reminded and Hermione's eyes widened in realisation.

"Accio Survival in Gringotts 101 by HJ Keelvis!" A tarnished looking book flew down into Hermione's hands as she smiled satisfyingly.

"I have to head to Hogwarts now Hermione, please remember you are a witch!" Ron yelled and disappeared through the roaring green fire.

Hermione sighed at her foolishness as she flipped through the book for what felt like the hundredth time, but it seemed to her that she still hadn't quite grasped the details.

'BRINGGGGGGGG!'

Her wand rung and she quickly tapped her wand to stop the alarm. She slowly stood up and closed her book, sending it back to its place as she downed the rest of her nutrient plus water and grabbed her purse. She got a handful of floo powder before yelling.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Hermione disappeared from her flat and walked out into the familiar pub.

"Hello Miss Granger! Off for a walk?" Old Tom greeted the witch and she smiled back as warmly as she could.

"Official business Tom. Here for Gringotts." Old Tom nodded in understanding and Hermione proceeded to the brick archway into Diagon Alley.

After all this time, through the war and all that, the alley still hadn't changed. Still the good old street crowded with people. Little witches and wizards holding their parents' hands tightly as they ventured every shop for their school supplies in September. Hermione's heart clutched at the image, if only Harry would wake up when the girls will be born, they could also hold her girls little hands and lead them to shop for school…

"Watch your way Hermione!" Fred called from his crowded shop as she smiled in gratitude, almost bumping into a rather old looking witch.

She sped up as fast as she could as she waltzed through the crowd and into Gringotts, where people are scattered around the long reception hall in a more orderly fashion. Hermione walked up to Griphook who had helped them in several occasions and greeted.

"Morning Griphook."

"Good morning Miss Granger. How can I help you?" Griphook greeted Hermione and Hermione pushed her letter from Gringotts onto its table.

"Ah." Griphook expressed and whispered to the goblin beside him. "Please follow Bledspike, he will lead you to the Potter-Black manager Sharptooth." Hermione bowed her head slightly in gratitude and she followed the goblin close behind. After a slowed ride considering her pregnancy and several twists and turns, they arrived at the door of a chamber with a red and gold crest starring a griffin embroidered on the door. She knocked on the door and waited until a loud booming voice yelled.

'IN!"

Hermione was about to push the door open when the thick door opened by itself, startling Hermione for a bit. She recollected herself and entered the large chamber where a goblin sat on high chair, examining a scroll.

"Your name and business?" The goblin requested.

"Hermione Jean Granger, here for the private reading of Harry James Potter's will as per requested." Hermione answered.

"Right… right! Miss Granger." The goblin examined his scroll for the last time and with a snap, the scroll found its way back to the stack of papers on the goblin's desk. "Might I remind you that the formal hearing of the will would be held on the thirteenth of August?"

"The day after tomorrow, yes. Thank you for the reminder."

"Please read this note first." Sharptooth passed Hermione a note and she read.

_Potter Manor is located on 1 Griffin Lane, Merlin Park, Redcliff Bay, Portishead, North Somerset, Britain_

"I am Sharptooth, the Potter-Black account manager. I will read you the private will of Harry James Potter, last changed on the fourth of March with the witness of Minerva Heather McGonagall and Kingsley Nicholas Shacklebolt. Shall he be dead or comatosed, the will would be unselaed and announced." Sharptooth started and Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Here is the private wi…"

"Um, Mister Sharptooth?" Hermione started.

"I have an information under a fidelius charm that might be relevant to the will." Hermione passed Sharptooth the scrap piece of parchment and Sharptooth examined seriously.

"Ah, that would explain the blurred sentences. Thank you." Sharptooth nodded at Hermione and continued. "This is the private will of Harry James Potter, the last of the Potter line, Heir of the Potter line, Peverell line, Gryffindor line and Black line. To be clear, the Gryffindor line, Peverell line and the Potter line merged when Ignacia Peverell married Dorion Potter and Helena Gryffindor married Edwinton Potter. This will is last changed in fourth of March, 1997, witnessed by Minerva Heather McGonagall and Kingsley Nicholas Shacklebolt. The private will is to be read to Hermione Jean Granger and Remus John Lupin shall Harry James Potter be killed or comatosed. The contents of the private will will not be exposed to anyone except the mentioned by any reason." Sharptooth looked at Hermione in silent request as Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "This envelop is for your witness Miss Granger, please read it privately." Sharptooth pushed an envelop towards Hermione as Hermione's fingers touched the beautiful emerald green envelop, loopy words adressing her name. Sharptooth continued as his fingers knocked on the table for Hermione's attention.

"I leave the Potter Manor at 1 Griffin Lane, Merlin Park, Redcliff Bay, Portishead, North Somerset, Britain, and the role of its secret keeper to Hermione Jean Granger. I hope that you can raise our child comfortably and know that I will always regret not sharing the moments with our little son or daughter together. You will always be the best mother in the world." Hermione was on the verge of tears by then but composed herself in front of the goblin.

"I leave 12 Grimmauld Place to Remus John Lupin, hoping that the manor can provide you a comfortable place for you and Tonks to raise your son. I regret not fullfilling my duties as his godfather but know that I will always love him as my own."

"I hereby grant Hermione Jean Granger full access to the Potter and Black vaults. I trust you can perform the best of duties and I know that you are always more proficient in numbers than I ever am." Hermione was surprised at this content. She had never expected Harry to leave her anything, knowing that she can fully support herself as she is. But having his accounts can ensure that she provide the best for her little baby girls.

"I hereby grant Remus John Lupin full access to Vaults 245 and 698, I hope that this can aid you in raising your son and help with your unfair situation."

"I leave my father James Fleamont Potter's Marauder Tools and my invisibility cloak to my unborn son or daughter. I hope that he or she can continue the Marauder legacy in Hogwarts and promote mischief making." Sharptooth said lastly. Hermione chuckled at Harry's mischievous demeanor and mumbled. "Of course he does."

"Miss Hermione Jean Granger, do you accept the terms?"

"I do." Hermione nodded, brushing her tears off her cheeks at the same time.

"The contents dedicated to the now deceased Remus John Lupin will be frozen until his son Theodore Sirius Lupin reaches twenty one. The will is now read. The will will be now resealed." Sharptooth ended and plastered some wax and summoned a house crest chop and pressed onto the half dried wax, giving it a nice patter. The will is then whisked away back into one of the vaults.

"Just before you go Miss Granger, Mister Potter told me to request you to put on the Lady Rings of the house of Potter and the house of Black. He says that with the rings you can officially handle house business for him when he is not available and give you suitable protections." Sharptooth handed Hermione two ring boxes and urged Hermione to put it on. Hermione took the red ruby ring with a minimised Potter House crest carved on it and put it on first. She had read about pureblood traditions and cultures when she was still a fourth year student. No matter how much she the those pureblood bigotry idiots, she still couldn't resist her yearn for knowledge and read that the lordship or ladyship rings contains very strong family magic. The wearer usually undergoes some sort of silent test as an aura would surround you, testing of your worthiness.

A reddish gold aura surround Hermione body as she felt jolts of magical electircity shot through her. She felt empowered and strong for the first time since months, it was like she could do anything. After a few seconds, she felt her whole body had been upgraded like the evolution of animals as raised by Darwin. The ruby ring quickly resized and fit perfectly on her ring finger, channeling magic into her body readily.

The next ring was the Black Lady Ring. It is a contrast to the Potters' red ruby one with a bright emerald stone on top, carved with the Black House crest with a silvery snake. She put the ring on and almost instantly, she was surrounded by a pale green aura and a voice boomed in her head.

"Ah, interesting… act from the pure depths of your heart instead of the vast knowledge in your mind… depths of emotions so deep yet not blinded, very interesting indeed…" the voice slowly faded as the ring resized itself on her ring finger, dissolving and merging with her Potter Lady Ring.

"Congratulations Lady Potter-Black." Sharptooth bowed.

"Mister Sharptooth?" Hermione felt a bi uncomfortable at the goblin's manners but the other thing on her mind is more important.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I would appreciate it if you could put my recent gained titles and fortunes in a fidelius charm." Hermione requested.

"You would need a secret keeper, which could not be you." Sharptooth reminded.

"Yes I know."

"Who would you like to summon?" The goblin asked.

"I would like it to be Minerva Heather McGonagall." As Hermione spoke her name, McGonagall appeared in the chamber out of thin air.

"Ah Hermione. I believe you have read the will." Minerva recovered from the startle and smiled at Hermione.

"You knew about my pregnancy." Hermione stated. It wasn't even a question.

"Oh yes. Harry came here one day to change his wills, then when he finished and needed a witness, he summoned Kingsley and me here then told us the secret that is under the fidelius since we have to examine the full copy in order to be the witnesses. Please know that I will help you in any way, just floo me or owl me if you need anything." Minerva said earnestly and Hermione had a small smile on her lips.

"It's twin girls." Hermione spoke softly, still basking in the happiness of finding out their gender.

"Good gracious! Anyways, what do you need me for?" Minerva questioned.

"I want you to be my secret keeper… for the information about my inheritance from Harry's will and my status as Lady Potter-Black." Hermione said simply but Minerva had her mouth wide open.

"Harry and you are married?"

"No! I mean, I would love to but we are not married. Harry told Sharptooth here to have me try on the Lady Rings so I can get necessary protection and proxy him on his business since he's well…" Hermione couldn't bear to speak about Harry's comatose. Even if it had been three months, it was still very raw. And the closer to her due that, the more she reminisced about Harry might very likely not be able to witness their birth. He can't participate in naming them, he might not see their first steps, hear their first words…

"I'm really sorry Hermione." McGonagall stepped closer to embrace her favourite student. The bump was clearly visible now with twins and Hermione in the third trimester. "But I've never heard of somebody put on the Lady Ring without being related directly or married to the house."

"Lady Potter-Black is a very rare case Professor Mcgonagall." Sharptooth added, agreeing Minerva's surprise.

"Sharptooth, would you do me a favour and request other goblins to call me Miss Granger instead of Lady Potter-Black?" Hermione requested politely.

"Lady Potter-Black, goblins are also under the effect of the fidelius charm. So now in this world, only Professor McGonagall, you and I can call you Lady Potter-Black." Sharptooth explained and Hermione nodded in gratitude.

"We shall begin the charm shall we?" Hermione recollected herself and turned to Sharptooth. It nodded its head in approval and she took her wand out and casted the complicated fidelius charm.

"Information to be kept secret?" Sharptooth asked.

"Hermione Jean Granger's status as Lady Potter-Black." Hermione answered.

"Very well. The keeper of the secret?"

"Minerva Heather McGonagall." McGonagall answered.

"Very well. Secretum signati." (secrete sealed) Sharptooth finished and spoke the incantation where a blue aura wrapped the goblin and the two females up, binding the secret between them and granting McGonagall the power to reveal the secret.

"I am really sorry Minerva but could you please swear a secrecy oath to reveal the secrets to those only approved by either me or Harry… if he ever wakes up." Hermione added silently and McGonagall looked at her compassionately.

"Of course dear." McGonagall raised her own wand and vowed. "I, Minerva Heather McGongall, swear by my life and magic, that I would never reveal the secrets of Hermione Jean Granger without her approval. So be it!" McGongall swore and an orange aura surround her, binding her oath. McGonagall quickly casted a 'lumos' to prove her honesty.

"Thank you Minerva." Hermione smiled genuinely.

"Owl me if you need help okay?" Minerva asked warmly and Hermione nodded in gratitude, flashing the best smile she could mask.

"I will need to get back to Hogwarts now, I hope to see you soon Hermione." Minerva excused herself and looked at the goblin for approval.

"Take care, Minerva." Hermione smiled and Minerva apparated away back to Hogwarts.

–

"Hello Miss Granger! Came to see Mister Potter again?" Healer Montague greeted her as she was doing her regular check ups around the hospital.

"Yeah." Hermione greeted.

"Have a nice day!" Healer Montague continued down the hallways and entered the next ward.

Hermione walked down the hallways until she stopped at a bright yellow door. She pushed it open silently even if she knew Harry wouldn't be disturbed.

Harry was still sleeping the same way he came three months ago. Hermione was partly glad that Harry got to be at peace- something he yearned since he was a child. However she was more depressd since she felt useless. She really wanted to help him, to get out of the awkward state where he's alive, but it seems like he's not when he's in a coma, not even twitching an inch. She smiled at how Harry managed to be so handsome even if he was in a coma, oh how she wish she could get lost in his pair of emeralds again.

"Hmmt…"

A sob heard brought Hermione out of her thoughts. She quickly took her summoned her wand and flicked her glance to Harry's surroundings, until it landed on a certin redhead. She loosened and put her wand back into its holster, but she was definitely not pleased.

"Mhmn." Hermione cleared her throat to get Gthe red head's attention.

"Hermione." The red head simply greeted, her tear stained face turned to her.

"Ginevra." Hermione returned, her face remaining emotionless.

"How can help you?" Ginny sat back straight, her hand holding on tight to Harry's. Hermione find it exceptionally nauseating to witness her being this intimate with Harry but she couldn't throw a fit and blame her. She didn't even know.

"I'm just visiting. That's all." Hermione answered bluntly, trying to supress her emotions and all. Ginny looked at her suspiciously and stood up, aligning her with Hermione.

"I would like to be alone." Ginny used her posh and heavy british accents and spoke emotionlessly, but behind her words are feelings of disgust, jealousy and uneasiness. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her and simply said.

"Then you can leave."

Ginny widened her eyes at Hermione's statement but Hermione's expression clearly spelled 'dare me and you won't like it'. Ginny clearly received the message and knew better than to ignite a volcano within Hermione, but her pride took over and blurted.

"I said I would like to be alone. Leave."

Hermione's eyes widened at her request. She never minded Ginny visiting Harry, she kept all thought nauseating feelings to herself, but she couldn't help but to feel that Ginny has crossed the line. Harry is not her property, or anyone else's property for that matter, however Ginny acted as if she owned him, as if he were another one of her pretty dresses in her wardrobe.

"I do not think you would be alone here, Ginevra. Even with me gone, there's still two people here, you would be hardly alone." Hermione returned with hints of logic, something purebloods and some half-bloods never managed to understand or to have it at all. Ginny's expression turned furious as she was being bit back strongly but she remained tight lipped. With a strong glare and a firm grip on her wand, she turned around and smirked.

"See you at the hearing, Hermione." Ginny stomped out of the ward and slammed the door hard, causing some mediwitches passing by to glance at them.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Coming here almost daily to talk to Harry, sharing about how the girls were doing, how's her life without Voldemort, and how hard it is to keep so many secrets, just generally, life. Even if he wasn't able to respond, she still find it very comforting just by sitting here by him, talking to him, as if he were there.

"Hi Harry." Hermione started. She extended her arm and ruffled its messy raven hair, the soft textures of it, that little group of hair she'd pull everytime they snogged where he would groan like music.

"The girls… they're seven months along now. I still can't believe I'm having twins, twins! There's still only two months before I can get to meet her. You better bloody wake up by then, I would literally hate you for missing our daughters' birth because you were in a stupid coma." Hermione chuckled to herself sadly and blinked back her tears, focusing her gaze on her fairly huge bump.

"Ron reminded me to start thinking of their names again, and I really did this time. I'd like to think that at least one of them would have your dazzling emerald eyes. I really miss falling asleep looking into your beautiful eyes, getting lost in them while you had your arms around me, making sure I feel safe even if it clearly wasn't with Voldemort looming around. I am really proud of you you know? Defeating a dark lord, surviving the Dursley's, surviving the unforgivables… you really are one hell of a man you know?" Hermione laced her fingers with his slightly warmer ones, compared to how icy cold it was when she first held him in the forest three months ago. He still wore the same small smile, the same peaceful look as if he was just in for a very very long sleep, trying to experience peace for once on his life.

"I've thought of Esmeralda Lily. I knew you would've wanted to name one of your daughters after your mother, and I liked the idea very much. Though having it as her first name might burden her, and I would like her to carry your mother's beautiful legacy as her own self. I like to think that Esmeralda, our little emerald has green eyes like yours, dazzling but a tad bit secretive."

"Then there's Estelle Aurora. Aurora is the roman goddess of dawn, the sky. I knew how much you liked being up in the air even if I'm scared of heights. Estelle would be our little star, I'd like to think she'd be just like you, compassionate and intelligent, even if you tend to underachieve. I've always liked a french name for one of my children even when I was small, it just sounds so right, considering how much I have visited France with my parents before Hogwarts." Hermione paused for a moment, thinking of her little girls growing inside of her, thinking of Harry, his smile when he see their precious girls for the very first time, how deicate they would be, what an angel they would be. Her mind told her to put off the hope that Harry would wake up in time, but she couldn't bear to do that. She wanted to at least imagine what would it be like for Harry to stay right beide her when she push her two little babies out, hearing him, just his presence. She grimaced at the thought that he might miss a lot of major events of the girls, their first steps, their first words, their first Hogwarts letter…

"Hermione?" A voice broke her out of her trance and she looked towards the entrance.

"Hello Ron." She greeted. "You done rebuilding for the day?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "Thought you'd be here. You shouldn't skip lunch though, it's three in the afternoon already. Harry wouldn't want you to starve yourself because of him. And, your girls need to be fed as well you know?" Ron lectured, which was very unusual of him, but since Harry fell into a coma, Ron had become the sensible one, the parental figure between the trio.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just lost track of time." Hermione smiled softly and rose from her chair. Her back was aching from sitting there and simply talked to Harry for so long. She like to imagine that even if Harry was in a coma, he could hear her every word, feel every emotion, feel her every touch and the occasional pecks on his forehead.

"I'm sure your little girls would appreciate a few sandwiches." Ron teased and Hermione flashed a mock angry face at him. "Why I think Esmeralda and Estelle would be understanding that their mothers needs a talk with their father." Hermione returned, unaware that she had announced said their names for the first time.

"So you've decided." Ron acknowledged.

"Decide what?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Their names, Esmeralda and Estelle. To think they are quite unusual in the wizarding world. I don't know for the muggle world though, but it sounds cool." Ron commented and Hermione rolled her eyes to the very back of her sockets.

"You don't name a child their name simply because it sounds cool Ronald. You being daft and simple doesn't mean that others are." Hermione huffed.

"Though honestly, why Esmeralda and Estelle?" Ron questioned and got comfortable on an armchair nearby.

"Esmeralda means hope, emerald. I'd like to think one of them would get Harry's pretty eyes. And Estelle means star in french, just like my little ball of light."

"Esmeralda Potter and Estelle Potter, quite the ring." Ron commented.

"Esmeralda Lily Potter and Estelle Aurora Potter." Hermione smiled at the mention of her girls name. She still can't quite believe that her girls were going to see the world for their first time in two months time.

"That's better than Bilius I guess." Ron snorted at his own middle name which he hated very much. "How's the nursery going."

"Change of plans." Hermione simply said and took out another scrap of paper.

"Fidelius again? Really Hermione?" Ron joked.

"I just, I mean look at your sister. She's the perfect example of the reaction of general public."

"Fine, just get on with it." Ron grunted mockingly as Hermione scribbled on the paper quickly. She passed the note to Ron and his mouth hung open.

_Hermione Jean Granger is now Lady Potter-Black, inherited Potter Manor on 1 Griffin Lane and the vaults of Potter and Black until Harry James Potter wakes up_

"We're not a catfish Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's behaviour. Ron looked up curiously.

"What the bloody hell's a catfish?"

"Nevermind." Hermione brushed it off but Ron grunted. "It must be one of those muggle stuff."

"It's Mary Poppins." Hermione stated bossily and snorted. "And it's a great book by P.L. Travers."

"Fine. Back to the point. Since when did you became Lady Potter-Black?" Ron asked.

"First, I am NOT married to Harry, even if I wanted to. I went to the private will reading just this morning and then the goblin said Harry requested me to try on the Lady Rings for protection. And, Kingsley and McGonagall knows about my pregnancy since they witnessed Harry's private will." Hermione explained discreetly.

"Oof, finally I can return to being the cool uncle again instead of the trio parent. I'll let McGonagall and Andromeda take over lecturing you." Ron sighed happily.

"Prat." Hermione huffed.

"Let's fill your stomach and your girls. Harry would certainly kill me twice over inside out if he ever hears about this." Ron looked at Harry for a moment then conjured at basket of treacle tarts, Harry's favourite, and put them on the stand near Harry's bed. Hermione kissed Harry's palm one last time and followed Ron out of the bright yellow door.

–

"Oi Hermione we're gonna be late for the hearing are you done yet?" Ron yelled as he stepped out of the floo into Hermione's flat. Boxes are already stacked up to the ceiling as Hermione prepared to move to Potter Manor as Harry would've wanted, even if she felt guilty in using Harry's fortune. Hermione was searching in a large rectangular box on her knees, her head half submerged in the cardbox and her hair still undone.

"I'm finding for my suit! I must've put them inside the box accidentally!" Hermione yelled from within the box, her voice muffled and Ron shook his head.

"Be quick. We've upset the goblins enough."

"Aha! There it is!" Hermione yelled triumphantly and pulled out an emerald pantsuit with a matching ivory blazer. She quickly took the outfit and ran into her room to get changed quickly.

A few minutes later, Hermione came out of the room like a business woman. Her hair twisted into a straight updo thanks to sleekeasy's and magic. The emerald pantsuit and the ivory blazer matched perfectly as she accioed her matching ivory sling bag and ecru ankle strap heels.

"Ready?" Ron looked at Hermione whose bump is now glamoured and hidden with multiple secrecy vows and charms.

"Yeah, after you." Hermione gestured and Ron stepped back into the floo, followed by Hermione, whose outfit is complimented by the bright green flames. She stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron not long after as all eyes in the pub watched as the two thirds of the golden trio waltzed through the crowded pub.

"Hey Hermione! Good to see you again so soon!" Old Tom greeted from behind the bar.

"Yeah. Gringotts again." Hermione replied simply. Old Tom nodded his head and understanding and commented, "Ah, that's why so many dressed up people came by today. Fancy and stylish y'all are."

"Thank you Tom! But we really need to get rolling. Have you seen my sister and my family came through?" Ron asked.

"Oh yes! They are such a warm bunch!" Old Tom nodded while he passed another butterbeer to a random customer.

"Thanks." Ron thanked enthusiastically and the two made the way to the brick entrance into the wonders of Diagon Alley. As they waltzed thorough the crowded street, they quickly got to Gringotts and entered the solemn sovereign of goblins.

"Morning Griphook." Hermione greeted as she reached the counter of their goblin familiar.

"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. Just on time for the hearing." Griphook greeted them and whistled for another goblin to come. "Follow Jackspade, he'll lead you to the hearing."

"Thank you Griphook." The two thanked in union as they followed the young goblin and boarded the cargo. They ventured deep under the grounds aas they stopped at a familiar stop, at least to Hermione.

"I figured."Hermione whispered to herself as she led Ron to the same door she came across two days ago. Hermione knocked politely as a familiar voice yelled.

"IN!"

This time, Hermione stood back as the door opened itself, revealing the crowded chamber full of people. The red-headed Weasleys grouped at a corner and Andromeda sat with young Teddy in another. Ron went over to join his family as Hermione walked over and joined Minerva, who quickly stood up from her own chair and offered it to Hermione. Hermione flashed her a thankful smile as she eased herself onto the chair, placing her sling bag on her lap. The red head in a blood red bodycon peplum dress and matching nude linen jacket eyed Hermione suspiciously.

"Hm Hmm." The Sharptooth cleared his throat and gained everyone's attention. "Now that we are all present, the hearing of the will of Harry James Potter will begin." The goblin glanced at the crowd for approval and continued.

"I am Sharptooth, the Potter-Black account manager. I will read you the will of Harry James Potter, the last of the Potter line, heir of the Potter line, Peverell line, Gryffindor line and Black line. To be clear, the Gryffindor line, Peverell line and the Potter line merged when Ignacia Peverell married Dorion Potter and Helena Gryffindor married Edwinton Potter. This will is last changed on the fourth of March with the witness of Minerva Heather McGonagall and Kingsley Nicholas Shacklebolt. Shall he be dead or comatosed, the will would be unselaed and announced." Sharptooth took out the knife and slid the wax seal into perfect half, officiating the hearing of the will.

"I leave the right of being my magical guardian to Minerva Heather McGonagall. You have always been a second mother to me except for Mrs Weasley and you are the best teacher I have known throughout my school years. You will have say over my wellbeing and treatments in the hopsital if I were comatosed until I wake up. Do you accept the terms?" Minerva nodded subtly while Molly scowled at the news and Sharptooth continued.

"I leave five thousand galleons to the Weasley family in thanks for their selfless care for me over the years. I will never forget the great deeds you have done to me when I was in my darkest times. I hope the five thousand galleons will aid you better in life and scout for quality and virtues in life. Do you accept the terms?" The Weasleys nodded and their matriach was now in tears, Arthur held his wife tenderly as Molly sobbed.

"I leave my share in the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to Ronald Bilius Weasley. I knew you have been questioning about how the twins were able to set up their business and here's your answer. I couldn't be more right about this investment as look how they flourished in just a short span of two years. I also leave my firebolt and broom servicing kit to Ronald Bilius Weasley, in hope that he can use it well and achieve his keeper dreams. Do you accept the terms?" The Weasleys looked at Fred and George bemusedly as they shrugged guiltily happy that their brother got to take over Harry at least until he wakes up. Ron nodded and the goblin continued.

"I consent Hermione Jean Granger to handle affairs in my name. Hermione, know that I will always be your best friend and I trust that you can handle them well. I also leave Hermione Jean Granger my parent's cottage in Godric's Hollow and a key. I hope you know where it leads to. Do you accept the terms?" Hermione nodded and blinked back her tears. She couldn't help but to be curious about the key that seems so mysterious yet obvious at the same time. Ginny scowled at the only female of the golden trio in hatred as she flicked her fiery red hair sassily.

"I leave Andromeda Rosalind T…" The goblin paused and rephrased. "I leave Andromeda Rosalind Black, formerly Andromeda Rosalind Tonks the vaults of Narcissa Calypso Malfoy, formerly Narcissa Calypso Black and Bellatrix Amalthea Lestrange, formerly Bellatrix Amalthea Black. The contents of their vaults have been sealed on the date of my last change in this will, I hope the contents within can aid you in helping the family since the loss of Edmund Frey Tonks. Do you accept the terms?" Andromeda nodded and choked her own sob back at the reminder of the loss of her late husband.

"The will is offically unsealed and read, do everyone accept their terms?" A collective nod was gathered from the crowd where Ginny was furious, she quickly got her black saddle bag and stomped out of the chamber but the door was locked.

"What is the meaning of this?" She questioned furiously, pointing at the door.

"Miss Weasley, the hearing has not come to an end yet, please be patient." Sharptooth glared at the impatient young lady and Ginny sat back down involuntarily, huffing at the goblin.

"All transferals will be conducted by the end of today, Gringotts shall send a written notice through owl once it is done. All physical contents of the will will be sent to your household by the end of tomorrow by one of our employees. Shall anything be misunderstood or undelivered by its deadlines, please do contact Gringotts to sort out the problems through owl or in person." Sharptooth ended the hearing and with a snap, the door busted open. However this time, Ginny refused to leave and walked up to the goblin.

"Surely there must have been a mistake, Mister Sharptooth. How was I not mentioned in the will? I am his girlfriend."

"Ginevra I think you'd know better than to challenge Gringotts's authenticity." Hermione commented bluntly, earning a glare from Ginny.

"This is none of your business you mudblood cheater." Ginny threatened and everyone gasped. Arthur was practically growling by then, but Molly held Arthur back while the Weasley brothers present stared at Ginny opprobriously. Hermione was jarred to hear those words coming out from Ginny's mouth. She now understood how obsession can corrupt a person and how jealousy is an even eviler weapon than evil itself. The act of pure hatred and jealousy Ginny had just shown was a perfect evidence for it.

"Ginevra Morrigan Weasley!" Arthur growled. "How dare you call Hermione that… that vile word!"

"Ginevra, I am very disappointed in you." Molly looked at her sole daughter sadly while trying to contain Arthur from strangling his own daughter.

"ON THE COMMAND AS THE HEAD OF HOUSE WEASLEY, I DEMAND YOU TO BE GROUNDED UNTIL YOU ARE OF AGE AM I UNDERSTOOD?!" A red aura surrounded Ginny before she could respond as the Weasley family magic invoked on her, sending her straight back to the Burrow Manor. The Burrow was rebuilt shortly after the war as the community restored the House of Weasley and its seats in the Wizengamot.

"I'm sorry Hermione I didn't know she would commit such… such disrespectful crime. I… the House of Weasley owes you." Arthur hung his head low and apologized to Hermione guiltily but Hermione smiled at the patriach. He was a good man and he didn't deserve to get dragged into his daughter's disrespect.

"Arthur, it's not your fault, and not any of your fault. If anyone owes me anything, its Ginny, and only her."

"Hermione I… I… Ginny has been devastated since Harry fell into a coma and she… was vexed very easily. She really loves him very much and I… am really sorry for her behaviour. I know that even if she was emotionally troubled she... there's no excuse for using a vile word like…" Molly fell into sobs as the twins wrapped their arms around their mother. Ron shot Hermione an apologetic look and Hermione threw the nauseating thought away.

"Molly, it's not your fault. Please don't blame this on yourself, she'll be a grown up in less than a year, she has to take responsibility for herself." Hermione comforted Molly and Arthur as they nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you Hermione. The Weasley's will always welcome you, you will always be our daughter in everything but blood." Arthur grasped Hermione's hands thankfully as Hermione shot him the best smile she could muster.

"Mom, Dad we better head back home and… discuss things. I'm sorry Hermione." Ron gestured the twins to lead their parents out of the chamber first and followed before Hermione grasped his arm and stopped him.

"It's not your fault Ron, I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione slipped a piece of parchment to Ron's hands on the way out as Ron looked at her suspiciously.

_Hermione Jean Granger welcomes Ronald Bilius Weasley to Potter Manor located on 1 Griffin Lane, Merlin Park, Redcliff Bay, Portishead, North Somerset, Britain_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup mes cherie for reading the story!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer!  
> All rights are reserved to the great JK Rowling  
> This piece of fanfic is just for fun  
> Besides the plot and certain OCs, others are all JK's brilliant creations

The Constant

Chapter Three

one moth later…

Hermione was sitting on the large overstuffed wine couch in the living room of the Potter Manor. The nursery was finally done, with soft ochre colours and their names printed on the their respective side of the nursery in swift black calligraphy. Their mahogany wooden cribs furnished with little blankets with golden snitches fluttering around. Two merlot boolshelves stood on the either side of both cribs, filling with both magical and muggle children fairytales and books. In front of the window in the back of the room sat a mid heighted white dresser, filled with newly purchased onesies and other baby necessities like nappies, bibs, etc. Toys and plushes are stacked neatly in a corner of the room waiting for the newborns' attention.

She's feeling really huge now, as the september breeze blew into the large manor. Hermione slowly got up from the couch and walked slowly to the patio overlooking the Bristol Channel. The leaves along the bay slowly turned yellow, giving the whole town a very warm ambiance. There's still only one month before her girls would meet the world and she couldn't wait for the day. She didn't know how to feel, she wanted them out already because she's getting more and more unproductive, something she hates. But she knew she would miss getting pregnant, having a life growing inside of her, all the sensation… Her mind trailed to Harry again, still sleeping on the hospital cot, the same position, the same small grin, the same messy hair. She wondered if one day she walked into that ward and she could see his brilliant green eyes looking at her, smiling as she could get lost in them again, feel his touch against her skin, feel him alive, to feel him in the most intimate ways possible. She wondered what it would feel like if Harry was by her side right now, holding her, comforting her as she whine about how she hates being pregnant, like the sitcoms that go on for years and years in prime time itv.

Hermione idled her time away as she visited the Potter Family Vault and the Black Family Vault, getting lost in their family grimoires and books, journals, diaries, paintings… she found a painting of Harry's parents. With Lily's helpful guide and James's occasional marauder humor, they kept her sane when she felt as if she couldn't go on. Lily even taught her how to pull electricity into the manor and make the place muggle friendly, where she can use kettles to boil water and turn on lights with switches and bulbs and most importantly, a generous refrigerator. She even bought a a cellphone and a TV set with its matching sound system. Her parents could now call her anytime in Australia, where after Hermione recovered their memories weeks after the battle and decided that Perth became their home.

"Hermione you aren't depressing yourself again are you?" A voice from the parlour sounded.

"No Lily, I wish you could see this, the Bristol Channel is so peaceful." She responded as she walked back into the parlour and settle back on the sofa. She turned to where Lily and James's portrait is hung and shot them a smile.

"Oh yes the Bristol Channel, I never get tired of watching the peaceful waters flowing swiftly out to the Atlantic, and looking across to Cardiff, like a tiny kingdom far far away." Lily reminisced her moments when James and Lily first lived in the Manor before they were married.

"How far along are you now Hermione?" James woke up from his armchair and asked.

"I'm due third of October, and it's seventeenth of September today. I'm more than ready to get them out of my womb. I'm huge!" Hermione exclaimed and Lily laughed.

"When I had Harry it was exactly the same, I can't imagine you having twins, for the first time. That must be tiring." Lily laughed.

"Very tiring." Hermione added.

"Have you thought of their names?"

"Oh yes. I told them to Harry, but I'm not sure if he could hear me." Hermione grimaced at the thought of Harry. She'd share everything with him, but it started to be frustrating when she wanted a response and couldn't get it. "Esmeralda Lily and Estelle Aurora." Hermione answered.

"They're beautiful."

"I named Esmeralda after your green eyes. I was hoping one of the twins could continue the emerald trait. They're just so beautiful."

"Well I cannot agree more." James looked at his wife lovingly.

"By the way, I think the Potters have to thank you James for marrying Lily and bringing in the beautiful green eyes." Hermione joked and James laughed out loud.

"Thank me indeed!" James howled with laughter but was cut short with a smack.

"You arrogant prat. Even if I think we should have raised Harry, it might be a good thing without you being the total counter influence. I would like that our son did not get your marauder traits." Lily huffed.

"Hun, once a marauder, forever and marauder. And being the son of a marauder, they are born to be a marauder. And Lils, you chose to marry a marauder, not that I shove my wand at your chest and forced you to accept." James stared at Lily mock seriosuly and Hermione laughed at the older couple's antics.

"I could've chosen better, but you're lucky I love you." Lily huffed and turned her back to James.

"Hey what does Estelle mean?" James asked, suddenly remembering that he's going to have two granddaughters, even if he couldn't physically hold them.

"Estelle means star in french. She will always be my star in my life when life's a bitch. And Aurora is the Roman goddess of dawn, the start of something new, the sky. I knew how Harry loved to fly in the sky, feeling free and untrapped since he got locked in his cupboard for eleven years." Hermione didn't realise that she hadn't shared Harry's horrid experiences with his parents yet as Lily shouted.

"HE WAS LOCKED IN A WHAT FOR ELEVEN YEARS?!"

Hermione took a deep breath and continued. "After that fateful night, the Ministry and Dumbledore allocated Harry to the only blood family he had left, the Dursleys. Sirius never had a trial and was locked into Azkaban immediately per Crouch's orders since he apparently blasted a muggle street and killed twelve muggles in addition to 'betraying' you two. Sirius took the punishment for Peter as the rat ran into hiding. The Dursleys hated us magical beings very much and took out their hatred on Harry. Since he was a baby, they figured the cupboard under their stairs would be enough space and only gave him rations after he became a toddler. Until he was eleven, he lived in that cupboard and the summer he got back after his first year, the Dursleys suddenly offered him the spare room next to Dudley's but he still got abused, bruises and cuts here and there everytime he got to the burrow." Hermione stopped as she heard Lily sobbing and James scowling at the story.

"Pe… Petunia was never like that. She… she was a gr… great sister a… and how could she?" Lily cried in agony as James held her, his own tears threatening to escape as he thought of his son's unfortunates. Being put into an abusive home, being destined to fight a dark lord, being forced to overcome all those weird tests life gave him, being in a coma and still hasn't waken up.

"I told you Lily that Vernon bastard was never a match for Tuney. I should've stopped Tuney from marrying the vile man." James growled furiously as he smashed the vase in the painting onto their ground, startling Lily as she held James down in turn.

"Oi Hermione!" Hermione heard a familiar voice as a red head walked into the Parlour from the floo room, his clothes still tainted with dust.

"Hey Ron." Hermione greeted. "You're in for a not so good timing." Hermione whispered and Ron looked at the painting. "What did you do Hermione?" Ron whispered back as he looked at the catastrophic state in the painting.

"I… I kinda accidentally slipped about Harry's Durzkaban."Hermione whispered even lower, not wanting to trigger the Potters again.

"Why would you do that woman? Are you mad?" Ron yelled at Hermione whispering as they observed the Potters trying to collect themselves.

"It just kinda slipped I'm sorry." Hermione looked at the Potters apologetically. "Anyways, what brings you here? I thought the first Hogsmeade trip for the students was tomorrow? Your new branch of WWW ought to be busy." Hermione asked.

"The twins pushed me out. They said that even Harry couldn't get their secret recipe for all their goods so I shouldn't be able as well. But I'm their brother."

"Well, as you said, they're your brothers and you know them. They are Fred and George and everything stays between Fred and George." Hermione said and Ron scratched his head.

"Sometimes I wish I had a twin."

"I'd rather have the birthday cake all to myself." Hermione joked

"True. A rather solid point." Ron smiled at the mention of food.

"I'm going to visit Harry and leave the Potters be for awhile. You coming?"Hermione invited but Ron shook his head.

"Nah, just wanna chill, had to get back for Ginny guarding anyways. Six brothers on a roaster."

"How's Ginny by the way?" Hermione asked.

"Same old Ginevra it is. Smashing and hexing people who comes in her way, which is one of us six since she wouldn't dare hex Mom and Dad. Still going mental on how her punishment was too harsh and she had to go see Harry. Said she wanted to be the first one he sees when he wakes up and just you know, the 'I'm the future Lady Potter' talk." Ron ranted and spread himself all over the couch.

"I pity you Ron, really." Hermione laughed and Ron snorted.

"But really Hermione, when are you gonna tell everyone?"

"I don't know. I feel more free now that only a handful of you know about Esmeralda and Estelle and more importantly, me and Harry's relationship. I don't want the Prophet going around and literally bugging me for information." The whole sentence practically spelled SKEETER and Ron snickered.

"Yeah, as if nosy miss Skeeter dares. One word from you and she loses, that beetle." Ron laughed but recollected himself. "But honestly, those two, they ought to have friends, they're kids you know. And Teddy alone might not be enough."

"Ronald Bilius, not everyone have six siblings to live with when they grow up. I'm an only child, and I got no friends before eleven, I don't see where the problem is. But Teddy would surely make great company. He's Harry's godson afterall." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's naiveness. "I'm gonna go now, make yourself comfortable, and try to cheer the Potters' up?"

"Sure. But I'm not guaranteeing that there will be any chicken nuggets left."

"You better gaurantee Ronald… Appartement de la loutre!" Hermione shot him a warning glare and stepped into the emerald flames in her baby blue floral high-low summerdress and a matching daisy white summer cardigan. When she appeared back in her old flat she yelled again.

"St. Mungos!"

"Good afternoon Miss Granger." The receptionist greeted as Hermione stepped out of the other side of the floo.

"Afternoon Ryanna." Hermione greeted the receptionist whom she had come to know for the past few months coming for check ups and visiting Harry.

"You really are one hell of a best friend Hermione, not even his girlfriend visits this often." Ryanna complimented and Hermione fend of the nauseating thought and smiled. "I just wanna be there for him like he was there for Ron and I through these years."

"Good for you then." Ryanna commented and went to tend another registration from a middle aged witch wearing a very significant black and rose two-tone side sweep straw hat that resembled the muggle royals, especially Princess Diana.

Hermione shrugged off the image of the woman and walked the usual path to Harry's ward. Passing by the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit and the Paediatric Intensive Care Unit, Healer Litzen came out and stopped Hermione.

"Hello Hermione, came to see Harry again?" Pandora greeted warmly.

"Hi Pandora, I'm not disturbing your work right?" Hermion asked nervously, the last thing she'd want is to chit chat with a healer and delay a person's treatment.

"Nah. Just finished rounds. Montague's treating Harry now though, they are trying to bring in the mind healers, see if he was trapped in his own mind." Pandora shrugged.

"Trapped in his own mind? Is that possible?" Hermione paled at Pandora's words and Pandors shot her a reassuring smile. "It is possible, yes. But if it's the case, all we need is a legillemens to guide him back out, and that would simplify many things." Pandora explained.

"May…" Hermione didn't even get to start her sentence and was cut off by Pandora.

"Don't even think about it Hermione. You have to be born a legillemens in order to be a legillemens. There are very few people who succeed in training to be a legillemens, and now especially you are pregnant with twins, don't think about it." Pandora warned and Hermione nodded her head in defeat. "Come on, let's do your check up first then we can visit Harry." Hermione nodded again and followed her to the other side of St. Mungos, disillusioning herself on the way in order to keep her secret. She walked past the Cardiovascular Ward and Magical Infectious Disease Ward, or as known as the MID Ward into the O&G department. They entered Litzen's office and Hermione cancelled the disillusionment charm.

"Nice dress you got there girl. I wish wizarding fashion was like that." Pandora complimented and Hermione blushed. "I do favour muggle clothing a lot more than robes. I only wear robes if I have to and my therapist told me that self-caring more and dressing prettier can help me feel more positive and better."

"Wise words he got there." Pandora commented and casted a series of charms on Hermione, who was lying on a cot. "Girls are pretty healthy, baby A is slightly larger than baby B, but they are all up to standards." Pandora moved her wand to the lower part of the womb, "False contractions are starting am I right?" Hermione nodded. "Always out of breath? More frequent urination?" Hermione nodded again. "These are common symptoms, you might start to feel your veins popping out as well, that is completely normal." Pandora addressed and moved her wand back to the two unborn.

"Magical cores very strong, both the mother and the babies. I should've guessed with the boy who lived as their father and the brightest witch of her age as their mother." Pandora joked and Hermione blushed furiously. "Your magical core is very healthy…" Pandora chanted again to enlarge Hermione's Magical Core Index, "...maintaining at your usual MCI of ten out of ten. Babies' MCI is slowly developing into a seven out of ten, very exceptional indeed. Usually eight month babies only have a four or five. Not to mention most wizards and witches only have a seven or eight."

"You know I've watched the muggle sitcoms and usually the mothers to-be prepare a hospital bag prior to their due date. Do the magicals do that as well?" Hermione queried as she sat up from the cot.

"Well I would prefer you to do so, but usually magical mothers just accio or conjure anything they need in their room. Preparing your own hospital bag can make your process more hassle free, as well as no objects flying through windows out of no where and smacking someone's head." Hermione thought of the chaotic scene when mothers give birth just because they're magical and shook her head. "I'd rather a hospital bag."

"Well then, different from the muggle ones, you must pack two mother's bottle that can be bought in Gwenwyn's Magical Mothers. It is a magical milk bottle that can refill itself magically once it is filled with its first liquid. This way you can pump your milk into both bottles and it will refill itself with your milk, saving your time to pump milk. But then after the twins turn six months, it'll be best to integrate their drinks with muggle formula to get more they are one, you can reduce the number of bottles each day and start to integrate their meals with food, like mashed potatoes and eggs, vegetable juice and softened lean meat." Hermione metal noted Pandora's instructions as she stood up, wanting to visit Harry.

"Well then I'll see you next week Hermione, enjoy your visit!" Pandora smiled and turn back to her paperwork as Hermione disillusioned herself and walked out of Litzen's office and out of the O&G ward. Slowly she reached the familiar yellow door and pushed it open.

"Hello Miss Granger." Healer Montague and Healer Griener greeted.

"Hello." Hermione greeted, taking her usual seat by the hearth.

"This is Mind Healer Freynolds. He's in charge of examining Mister Potter's mind. He just finished the regular check up and it was shown that Mister Potter' mind is a blank vast of space, as if he had separated himself from the world and ventured into another dimension." Healer Montagued introduced but Hermione only heard the last few words.

"Another dimension?" Hermione quivered at the mention of such complicated diagnosis.

"It's just a metaphor Miss Granger." Freynolds reassured. "Basically Mister Potter is in a space trance or a 'mind hibernation' as we call it. There is nothing we could do but to simply wait. He is physically and mentally healthy, but after receiving the three unforgivables rapidly, his mind put itself into a hibernation in order to heal faster and recharge the magical core." Mind Healer Freynolds quickly explained and Hermione's brows furrowed less.

"So nothing could be done but wait for this hibernation to end?" Hermione raised her voice for a bit, slightly angry at the news.

"Yes, precisely." The mind healer confirmed. Healer Montague, sensing Hermione's uneasiness broke the tension and concluded. "That's all for today, enjoy your visit Miss Granger."

"Good day Healers." Hermione put on a small smile as the Healers exited from the yellow door. She stood up and slowly moved to Harry's bedside, caressing his hair once again, a never ending addiction that was never going to get old.

"Hi Harry." She started. "I don't know what to think, really." Hermione paused after the short sentence but had said it all. She could do nothing, nothing but to wait, for the mind hibernation to end, nothing but to wait for Harry to wake up.

"I really want you here you know? I want you to be here witnessing Esmeralda and Estelle's birth, I want you to be able to experience stuff that every parent got to witness, I want you to experience normalcy for once." Hermione brushed her threantening tears away and continued.

"Why does life has to be so bloody hard on you? Why does life don't allow me to return those three words before you left. Why can't you just bloody wake up?" Hermione finally broke down after burying her raw feelings for so many months, plus the extra hormones pregnancy has given her. She held onto Harry's palm tightly as she cried and cried for god knows how long, her tears staining Harry's palm, her eyes bloodshot, her nicely combed sleekeasy hair returned to its natural bushy state from the breakdown.

"I just want to see your beautiful emerald eyes gleaming with joy and peace again." Hermione muttered her wish silently as the memories of her and Harry in the tent flooded back like a tsunami.

Those days where they were all alone and only had each other, where they would embrace each other silently but a year long conversation was conversed just through one look between them. A silent compromise of what they'd do for the day, the solemn but homey moments where they went to Godric's Hollow for the first time, where Harry saw his parents' graves for the first time…

Where Harry kissed her for the first time.

She tried to remember how soft his lips were, the messages he was trying to convey through that one sweet, meaningful, loving, tender kiss. She tried to remember how his touch felt on her skin, how he pulled her closer and closer if that was even possible, how he played with her hair nonchalantly when they were just cuddled up together and reminisced their old Hogwarts days.

She tried to remind herself of the incredible sensations he had brought her, that one meaningful night that has created their two little angels, the jolts of electricity sent through from his veins to hers, how they unify as one, as a whole, as if they were the last pieces to an incomplete puzzle.

She smiled to herself as she remember how happy Harry had been when she told him she was pregnant when Ron was asleep. Where Harry wrapped her in his arms and twirled her around, where they returned to their wild and free days on the grounds of Hogsmeade, pulling down the pants of ferret and his gang. Running wild in the snow as if they were toddlers, snuggling as many Honeydukes sweets into Hogwarts as possible, a liquorice wand here and there sticking in her cardigan. She recasted the charm for at least ten times on her womb just to be sure, she even took the risk and glamoured to a muggle O&G clinic to check it for sure, where they had got their first ultrasound picture of her little angels.

Hermione took her daisy white satchel from under the chair and pulled out the ultrasound photo she always carry around with her since they got it from the O&G clinic. The two little beans, which was mistaken as one little bean swimming and growing in her belly, waiting to meet the world the beautiful world Harry had sacrificed and created for them. She remember how Harry looked when she gave him a copy of the photo for the first time, his eyes were nearly in tears and she only witnessed him in tears for three times- one when they were at the Potters' graves, one after Harry had kissed her for the first time and one when Sirius left for good. His rough but delicate fingers brushed and traced the photo of their little bean, the symbol of their love.

The nights where he had held them to sleep, his large palms attempting to protect her womb as he rested them on top, trying to be the first one to know of he or she moved. How he risked getting busted by Ron and casting strong notice-me-not charms all over the place, setting an alarm to wake him up before Ron wakes. His soft but deep breaths that burned her skin, lulling her to sleep almost instantly, keeping her away from her nightmares and insomnia.

"Hello Hermione." A voice greeted as Hermione returned to reality, quickly wiping her tears away.

"Hello Molly." Hermione smiled as Molly quickly closed the door.

"How's he doing?" Molly whispered as if it may disturb Harry's 'sleep'.

"They introduced a mind healer. Healer Freynolds said he's put himself in a mind hibernation after receiving the unforgivables continuously. They could do nothing but wait. All of us could do nothing but to wait." Hermione broke as the last of her sentence came to an end. Molly quickly went forward and wrapped Hermione into her famous bone crushing hugs.

"How are you dear?" Molly asked after pulling away from the hug.

"Fine. I guess. Could've been better." Hermione shrugged and looked down at her bump. Molly couldn't see the bump but still eyed Hermione curiously.

"I could say the same dear." Molly commented warily. "You know you could share anything with me right? I might be a bit older, might be Ron's mother, but I still want to be your friend and mother. Like Fred and George would've said, you and Harry and both my honorary daughter and son. You're both family in all but blood Hermione." Molly put both of her hands on Hermione's shoulders reassuringly as Hermione's tears slowly fall.

"I… I… I don't know what to do. I've never felt so lost. In Hogwarts, I always have some sort of authority over me, guiding me. At home, Mom and Dad always catered to me, guide me in life, tried to understand my heritage… Even in the hunt, I have Harry and Ron to follow, we have a goal, to hunt for the horcruxes, to run away from death eaters, to keep ourselves alive. And now that it's all over, with Harry comatosed, my parents' memories wiped and sent to Australia by their very own daughter, refused to come home even after I gave them their memories back… I just don't know what to do." Hermione ranted truthfully as Molly's eyes wet with tears as well. She embraced Hermione again and whispered soothing words into her ears as Hermione cried and cried for the second time of the day, finally letting go of her boiling emotions.

"Come on Hermione, let's get you home." Molly patted Hermione's back as Hermione leaned down and gave Harry as kiss on his forehead. She retrieved her daisy white satchel from under the chair and followed Molly out of Harry's ward. They walked to the reception lobby and into the floo room where they parted.

"Appartement de la loutre!" (Otter Apartment) "Fynn Alcazar!" (Griffin Castle) Hermione said aloud clearly and finally returned to her new home.

"Hermione?" Ron called from the kitchen his voice muffled by all types of food.

"I'm going to have to create a blood lock for the fridge and the pantry." Hermione shook her head at Ron's ridiculous face.

"But I mean, you muggle create some good stuff! The fridge and the pantry! A place just for food. Especially the fridge, a freezing charm that never goes off! We all wizards are going to go all goggle eyes." Ron commented again, stuffing another nugget into his already full mouth.

"If you continue, I never letting you near Esmeralda and Estelle." Hermione threatened but Ron just shrugged. "Nah, I'm the only one who can come here besides McGonagall, Meda and Teddy. I've already secured the place of best uncle ever!" Ron said triumphantly and Hermione rolled her eyes while she poured herself a glass of lemon water. "You better remember whose in charge of the wards here."

"Oi Lady Potter-Black, be generous!" Ron said, mock offended by Hermione.

"Generosity and selfless giving are two different concepts, Ronald!" Hermione snapped mockingly and whisked away all of Ron's food and turned off the rugby show on the television.

"Ah! Our Harry got himself a Lily the second!" James laughed and Lily swatted her husband.

"You Potter men just need some binding authority. Or else, the world is in havoc not because of Voldemort but you ridiculous Potter men!"Lily huffed and Hermione chuckled in agreement.

"Lily used to get angry at Padfoot all the time, just like you are with Ron. If Sirius were here, him and Ron would've been twins!" James bellowed with laughter again as Lily watched his big baby of a husband in disarray.

"Ridiculous indeed." Lily mumbled.

"Are you staying for dinner Ron?" Hermione asked while she put the magically cleaned plates back into the cupboard.

"Neh, got Ginny evaluation dinner this evening, every Weasley's gotta join." Ron mumbled begrudgingly. "Gotta go, see ya!" Ron stood up from the couch and walked towards floo room. A distant "Nuggetbolt!" was heard as Ron flooed back to his own apartment.

Hermione walked back into the kitchen as she prepared for tonight's dinner- a simple cottage pie and lemon blueberry scones with a glass of pumpkin juice. She was cooking her cottage pie midway when a loud pop was heard in the drawing room. Hermione quickly stasised her cooking and went to check who popped into the manor.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked as she walked cautiously into the drawing room, with a firm grip on her wand. "Lumos." Hermione muttered.

"Lady Potter-Black!" A voice said, surprised and a bit afraid as Hermione searched for the voice.

"Sharptooth?" Hermione looked at the goblin curiously.

"My lady! I'm here to give you the key left to you by Harry James Potter. It has come to our notice that the key, somehow, did not get delivered to your resident by the deadline. Since your resident is under a fidelius charm and hidden with strong family magic, only I could bring it here. We are very sorry for the inconvenience Lady Potter-Black." Sharptooth bowed and quickly explained as he passed Hermione the key. Hermione took hold of the key and gazed at it concentratedly.

"Thank you Sharptooth." Hermione thanked in gratitude as Sharptooth popped away. Hermione gripped the key as if her dear life relies on it. She slowly walked back into the kitchen and cancelled the stasis charm, resuming her cooking. Her mind slowly wandered to the key, she never got to examine it closely yet, knowing Harry, it'd not be just a plain key to a plain house as a gift, it must be something, something meaningful. Harry was never a person for luxury or supremacy, let alone spontaneous expensive gifts for no reason.

Hermione was enjoying her cottage pie and scones on the couch when James spoke.

"I wish I was alive, I never thought I'd feel hungry again!" James looked at Hermione jealously as Lily swatted James for the millionth time of the day.

"Jesus Christ James! We got plenty of wine and cake here and you are ogling at lemon scones and cottage pie? I can't believe you, even if that does sound very very delicious. Eat this hungry man." Lily stuffed a piece of pound cake into James' mouth as he mumbled something inaudible while chewing the piece of cake.

Hermione quickly finished her meal and examined the key. She flipped and flipped the key over, until she found some small words engraved on it.

51°47'55.5"N 2°32'31.8"W

"Smartass." Hermione chuckled as she traced her fingers over those tiny engraved satellite coordinates. No one could understand this 'gibberish' in the wizarding world, unless you are an up to date muggleborn or you are a muggle. Harry engraved this to secure the location, making sure no one can get to it besides Hermione.

She took out the necklace that chained up her grass knitted and magically fastened name from Harry and slipped the key into the chain as well, keeping it close to her so that she wouldn't lose it, even if she could accio it anyway. She felt even safer with the key fastened to her neck and she walked back up to the master bed chambers of the manor, which its golden plaque automatically had her name engraved when she moved in.

She quickly got changed into her night clothes and arranged the pillows on that enormous bed so as to support her back fully. With a tuck of her covers and a wave of her hand, Hermione entered the land of slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias for reading the story mi bebe


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer!  
> All rights are reserved to the great JK Rowling  
> This piece of fanfic is just for fun  
> Besides the plot and certain OCs, others are all JK's brilliant creations

The Constant

Chapter Four

* * *

_four years later…_

"Esmeralda Lily! What do you think you are doing?" Hermione rushed out from the kitchen in her apron when she heard a loud bang in the children's study. She rushed up the stairs and saw a chocolate haired girl with bright green eyes standing in the middle of a catastrophe.

"Mommy!" Esmeralda called happily, oblivious to her mother's anger.

"What are you doing Esme?" Hermione asked sternly as Esmeralda explained enthusiastically to her mother.

"Me get glue! Need stick Stella paper and me paper!"

"What did Mommy tell you about asking for help?" Hermione had her arms on her hips and looked at Esmeralda's surroundings as Estelle came forward in defence of her younger sister of seven minutes.

"Miss Catherine say no help. Do all by yourself!" Estelle argued and Hermione's expression softened. She bent down to the girls' level and asked softly.

"Now Estelle Aurora, calm down. What are you two doing then? Can Mommy see?"

"Mommy see!"Esmeralda said excitedly and picked up two papers and waved them at Hermione's face. Hermione got hold of the paper and her heart sank.

_Father's day is coming! Describe your father!_

She quickly glanced at the 'drawings' the twins drew on the worksheet from The Academy Nursery School and her tears threatened to fall. Esme drew a bed with a lot of black ink spreading on the bed while Estelle, the more studious and quiet one wrote one word.

_hArRY_

Hermione stood back up and with a wave of her wand, everything fell back into place. Although Esmeralda and Estelle grew up with the knowledge of magic, Hermione tried to do everything in front of them the muggle way, so as to keep their muggle heritage. Contrary to other wizard-raisedv kids, Hermione enrolled them in a nursery school and kept Hogwarts a secret, wanting them to enjoy the surprise like she had when the letter comes.

"That's brilliant loves!" Hermione finally commented, the forced enthusiastic voice trying to sound as realistic as ever. "Come on now! We gotta visit Daddy! Get changed girls!" Hermione shooed them to their room to get changed as she changed herself in her master chamber walk in closet.

Hermione entered her room in her mustard yellow maxi wrap dress and shook her head in dismay. You could never leave those two together and expect something good to happen.

"What are you wearing Esme?" Hermione looked at her litte trouble maker wearing a orange t-shirt and her favourite lilac tutu.

"Tutu!" Esme introduced happily as she spun around the room. Stella followed her in her striped velvet skirt and a ridiculously green t-shirt.

"Girls. Girls!" Esme and Stella turned around and looked at their mother guiltily. "Come on, we don't want to miss visitor hours. Now. I will get you changed, properly." The twins both recognise the sterness in their mothers' eyes and quickly scrambled into their own walk in closet and waited for their mother to pick out their outfits, properly.

A whirlwind of chaos later the three of them stood in drawing room ready to apparate to Harry's ward. Hermione fixed Esme's emerald bow as she prepped the girls.

"What should you do when Mommy apparates?" Hermione asked.

"Hold tight!" The girls replied in unison.

"Should you leave the room when we are there?"

"No." The girls replied firmly

"Good girls. Tidy up your dress will you Esme?" Hermione looked at her daughter's heart brimmed white dress flipped up, revealling her white shorts. Esme smiled guiltily and flipped her dress back down. Estelle fiddled with her own star printed dress as she held onto her mother's hand obediently.

"Alright now hold on tight. Esme! This is serious!" Hermione shot Esme a stern look as Esme collected herself and held onto her mother's hand. She might be a troublemaker, but she does know when she should be serious about stuff, even if she's only four, about to turn five.

"Here we go girls." Hermione announced as three figures swirled from the drawing room, ending up in a all so familiar ward.

Harry still wore the same small grin even after all those years, being comatosed. People always told her there's not reason to wait now, that it's hopeless, that it's time to let go. But she knew if she were the one comatosed, Harry would have waited, for he was the one who gave her hope in the most hopeless of times. Esme and Estelle settled in a corner quietly as she smiled at Harry the most complex emotion she had felt in her whole life. It was love, but it was distant. It was peace, but it didn't seemed to be real. I was happiness, but with a hole. It was anger, anguish, but with no reason. It was hope, but endless.

She smiled at her two daughters, the only thing that had kept her sane and alive after all these years, visiting Harry, seeing him in the same position, same grin, same cold hands that didn't even flinch for a second to let her know he's there, hanging. The words the mind healer spoke still scarred her mind.

_He is in a mind hibernation. We could do nothing but wait._

Esme and Stella had always been obedient whenever they are in Harry's ward. They knew very young that their father lied on a hospital bed, status unknown, with only ever so reliable charms and Hermione's basic knowledge in muggle biology that Harry is still physically alive. Even the Esmeralda the little trouble maker seemed to keep her cool whenever she's at her father's side.

"You're all really Daddy's little girls aren't you." Hermione smiled as Esmeralda and Estelle entertained themselves, her hand still held onto Harry's no matter how many years it had been.

"Daddy?" Estelle suddenly spoke, gaining Hermione attention as she fell out of her own trance.

"Yes Stella, he's here sleeping, for a very long time." Hermione forced out a smile and ruffled her daughter's raven hair as Estelle gazed at her father.

"Oh." Estelle commented, as if it was a very new fact for her, even if she had seen her father in this state since the very first day she was born.

Hermione still remembered that day vividly in her mind. The day where she had rushed to the hospital all by herself, accioing her hospital bag on the way. She had give birth secretly in Pandora's office as McGonagall who had rushed to the hospital as Hermione sent the patronus stayed by her side, comforting her and taking care of her. It was almost like she had her mother back, even if they were still in Australia, with no memories of her, no knowledge of her existence in the world.

Several hours after she had give birth to two of the three miracles of her life, she managed to bring them to Harry's ward secretly at night, where the hallways are mostly deserted but nightshift healers and mediwitches monitoring patients around the clock. Her tears never stopped that day, from crying out of hapiness, to crying out of sorrow. Happy that her babies are finally out, finally meeting the magnificent world.

Sad that their father weren't here to witness it. Sad that their father weren't able to hold her as he had promised.

"Mommy look!" Esme waved a drawing at her face as Hermione took it from her hands and examined it. Here in bright green crayola, a matchman stood, with a large pink heart, or what it was supposed to be a heart in the middle of the big drawing paper. Hermione smiled at Esme's drawing, she had always conveyed her messages through her art, her trouble making, her dance moves. She was almost sure that she'd be as skilled as her father in quidditch, even if she were still reluctant for any of her kids to get on a broom.

"Hello Hermione." Pandora walked in and and smiled at the scene. A family, in a room together, but could never reunite, because one was spiritually missing. In all her years of being a Healer, she had witnessed all sorts of sad realities, but none could compare to the scene unfolding in front of her violet eyes now. The hero and the heroine, who were supposed to have peace after all this fighting, running, sacraficing, in a hospital ward, seperated by a self convicted mind hibernation.

"Hello Pandora."

"Dora!" Estelle greeted gleefully as Pandora knelt down to ruffle her pretty raven hair, messy like his father's, but slightly less curly than her mother's.

"Hullo." Esme greeted as she walked to join her sister. Pandora ruffled her chocolate brown hair as well, as Esme's brilliant emerald eyes stared at her mischievously.

"Hey. How's Harry?" Hermione asked even if she knew the answer.

"You know Hermione, it'll always be the same answer. At least until he wakes up."

"I know." Hermione looked down at Harry's hand grimly as Pandora continued to run her usual tests for Harry.

"Vitals are still stable, consiousness unknown, physically healthy." Pandora simply stated. She had already lost count on how many times she had said that to Hermione, it all seems like memorising a script for a public speech now, repeating those words almost, just almost religiously. Hermione nodded grimly once again, her gaze never left Harry's.

"So, when are you going to cancel the charm? Tell the truth?" Pandora asked, which Hermione furrowed her brows. Everytime she hears this question no matter from Minerva, Ron, Pandora, she just want to hide within the sheets and sleep it off , hoping that it's all just a dream and the next morning, she's gonna wake up beside Harry, their girls giggling happily, and everything can be normal.

"Fidelius you mean?" Hermione tried to skive off the question but Pandora's stern look locked her in place.

"You know exactly what."

"Harry's birthday. The Weasleys always held a party for him, I think I could cancel that charm then, and hopefully, all would be okay." Hermione tried to reassure herself, though she knew that it would actually werak havoc, at least Ginny would throw a fit for sure. Ron had convinced her to do so on Harry's birthday, hating to lie to his family and friends for so long. Hermione felt partially guilty about lying to her dearest family in the magical world, but a part of her reassured her that all of this was for Harry's sake, her daughters' sake.

Pandora on the other hand never expected an answer like that. It had taken ages for her to convince her to reveal the truth, after all these years. The fifth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts had just passed and she truly think that even if the prophet, which is owned by Lovegood now gets the information. Lovegood would probably keep it low profile for the sake of Hermione and her daughters. She thought she'd just make another excuse to skive off the question and problem that has been downing on her for years, yet she already had a plan, a soild plan.

"Are you sure?"

"To be frank? No I'm not. But do I have to do this? Yes. I can't keep lying to them forever you know, and I certainly can't avoid Ginevra Weasley trying to murder me." Hermione said heartily, trying to sound as relaxed as she could, but with Pandora knowing her patient and now frienf for five years, Auntie Dora to her daughters, she knew she was beyond scared. Hermione wasn't even this scared when she lashed out in the battle.

"There's still forty five days away, and you could use a little prep." Pandora placed a comforting hand on Hermione shoulder as Hermione smiled appreciatively.

"Yeah definitely."

–

"Hey Hermione! Y'all ready? Neville and Luna's waiting!" Ron called over the floo and Hermione was still in a messy bun, dressed in her lounge wear, chasing the girls around the manor.

"The girls! Need time!" Hermione quickly yelled and Ron walked back into the living room. Hermione had just recently revealed about Esme and Stella to Neville and Luna, both who were very supportive and loyal throughout their journey. Ron thought that it was already a big step for her to include Neville and Luna within the little fidelius circle, and the couple also had become great models to the twins, expecially Luna, who would read them stories and tell them what they thought was 'looney' imagines that awed the girls a lot.

"She coming?" Neville walked out of Ron's kitchen with two beers in his hands. Ron took one and chugged some down.

"It's the girls again, double trouble I guess. She need time." Ron shrugged as he had witnessed the crazy upbringing of the Weasley twins even if they weren't toddlers anymore when Ron was born.

"Well, I suppose raising one kid alone is hard, and she's doing two." Luna came in and pecked Neville on the cheek as she went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of champagne, something she had gotten addicted to since she discovered it in a muggle high-end meal.

"Oh Christ Esmeralda! WHY IS THE WHOLE PLAYROOM GREEN?" Hermione shrieked in horror from a distance, the three of them can't help but to chuckle at Hermione's situation. Luna tried to remain as solemn as she could but the boys were now laughing hysterically.

A couple of minutes later Hermione walked through the floo in a white casual blouse and bold coral flared jeans, complimenting Luna's bold red crop top and nineties high rise pale wash jeans. With a quick exchange of hugs and greetings, the four fnally sat down for dinner.

"So, how were the girls doing?" Ron started.

"Well, Esme just turned the whole playroom green, I had to cast the reverse charm three times, three times! To get rid of the mess. Luckily it wasn't permenant or I'd had to transfigure the whole room." Hermione shook her head in dismay as Luna handed her a bottle of champagne. Hermione quickly chug some down as she let out a pleased gasp. "Thanks Luna I needed that."

"Well I thought you had expected it, the accidental magic. I mean hello? The boy who lived and the brightest witch of perhaps all ages? That's gonna create some lovely poweresses." Luna joked and Neville nodded along, laughing at Luna's remarks.

"Yeah yeah." Hermione replied sarcastically. "Anyways, what are you guys up to?"

"I was just accepted by Philius Jacob Scamander for a mastery in Magizoology." Luna revealed excitedly and Hermione's expression glowed at the revelation.

"No way! Scamander 'Scamander'? That's sick." Hermione was looking at Luna with admiration and longing, hoping that she could be in Luna's shoes for just a day, even if she's not particularly into magizoology.

"Woah Luna Dodona, I didn't know it was Scamander!" Neville looked st his girlfriend in awe, not aware that he used his private nickname for Luna when they're alone.

"Dodona?" Ron, who apparently knew nothing about the Scamanders except that they were famous, kept his attention on the weird name Neville gave Luna.

Luna gave Neville a piercing glare for using that in public but explained anyway. "You know in greek mythology, there's this myth about the oldest and the wisest oracle named Dodona that apparently makes no sense when they predict the future but everything will come to sense once it had happened since Rhea, the titan goddess of the universe, who plan things all out and used Dodona as a way to warn the mortals. Neville thought my personality was very like Dodona and gave me the name."

"Weird. Weird, but meaningful. But still weird." Ron made his remark and continued to chew on his nuggets.

"I swear Ronald if you don't stop eating nuggets the next time you come over, my household will be vegetarian. Or vegan."

"Vege what?" Ron asked, confused about Hermione's words.

"Oh forget it just stop being such a disgrace to the wonderful foods on Earth?"

"Ear…"

"Don't ask, or if you wanna know, pay attention to muggles!" Hermione huffed and this time, Ron did not reply as he knew he had stepped into the volcanic area.

"Hermione's right, muggles are just fascinating in a way they invent such great things that not even magic can compare." Luna exclaimed, looking admiringly at her bottle of champagne.

"So, how are you?" Ron finished his nuggets and turned to Hermione.

"Fine!" Hermione replied, a little too quickly. She had been dreading this conversation with her friends that she knew exactly what that is.

"Come on Hermione, you're the brightest witch of at least our age." Ron looked at Hermione accusingly and Hermione sighed.

"Do I really have to?" Hermione asked, hoping that her friends have a change of heart.

"You know the answer Hermione. I cannot lie to my family forever, and hiding the twins forever is not a solution as well and you know it. And honestly, even if Ginny comes after you, she had a lot of reason to even if she shouldn't." Ron said solemnly and Hermione listened to every single word, it's not often that Ronald Bilius Weasley can be this serious, even at war he had to make a few puns about everything.

"Hermione, the sooner you do this the sooner they will get over it. I'm not sure about Ginny or Molly however you owe them at least the truth. And think about Esme and Estelle, they gotta make friends too, of their own heritage. They should be able to waltz around our community, they're one of us and it's not like they're muggleborn or something." Neville finally spoke up, the more sensible man in the quartet often give very general but good advice.

"I just, I know they all treat Harry as family and it's so nice of them to still throw him a birthday party, y'all even took me in after the ministry said they could do nothing about my parent's condition and for that I will be forever grateful. I just don't want to crush their mood on throwing an awesome party even if the guest of honor is still stubbornly in a hibernation." Hermione was on the verge of tears but she quickly composed herself. Even after all these years talking about him or even saying his name out loud saddens her.

"Well I wonder where Esme and Stella got their stubbornness from." Ron remarked, snickering silently as Hermione shot him a deadly glare.

A bear patronus leapt through the windows of Ron's apartment and landed in front of Hermione, silencing her from what she was about to say.

"Hermione, please come to St. Mungos immediately." Pandora's voice erupted from the bear as it slowly fades. One sentence is enough to stop Ron and Hermione from bickering for the trillionth time in their life and Hermione quickly stood up and accioed her bag. She quickly strode towards the fireplace nearthe doorway but came to a halt as she was about to throw the emerald powder over herself.

"Ron, take care of the girls will you? And don't eat all the nuggets." Hermione warned then proceded to throw the emerald powder all over herself quickly and yelling 'St. Mungos'.

Luna and Neville both excused themselves quickly and bide their goodbyes while Ron flooed to the Potters' place after the couple left.

"Fynn Alcazar!"

"Hello Miss Granger what can I…" The receptionist Ryke Jordin said politely but was cut off by Hermione's hurried footsteps towards her most visited ward.

"Till next time ma'am." Jordin replied awkwardly and suspiciously but paid no attention to the war herione as a middle aged man came up with his hair all orange.

Hermione hurried down the hall trying not to push all the working healers off their track as she proceded to the familiar yellow door, the healers passing by all looked at Hermione suspiciously but didn't dare stop her from going or step in her way. Afterall, you don't want a war heroine firing a spell at you, especially when she created the most powerful 'pertrifcus totalus' in the world according to wizarding world renowned journalist and editor in chief Lavander Brown of the best selling Enchantress magazine and Wizard's VERAcity which overthrew Witch Weekly and Dail Prophet in just half a year.

Hermione stopped in front of the yellow door and composed herself but stepping in only a milisecond later, only to find Harry's room crowded with healers.

"The healers found something. Freynolds?" Pandora started directly, knowing Hermione would want to know at once rather than pestering her with greetings and all sorts. She would just swat you away like a bug especially when is comes to Harry. Now, not everyone wanted to end up like Skeeter do we?

"I ventured into Mister Potter's mind as usual for examinations this evening and the usual blank mind appeared to be a never ending forest crowded with pine trees. What is interesting is that each tree has a number marked on it. I think Mister Potter is rebuilding or reorganising his mind after the severe damages to his mind by the constant exposure of the unforgivables." Freynolds quickly explained the situation.

"Can we help him?" Hermione quickly queried.

"Unfortunately, no. Interfering with one's organisation of its mind is very dangerous and unpredictable. One wrong step can lead to many possiblities and most of them are adverse. As I have told you Miss Granger, a mind healer's work can only monitor the progress of one's mind but not to interfere with it. We can only wait." Freynolds tone made Hermione nauseous as if she was back in one of Snape's potions class. However Hermione know better than to argue with an expert and especially when it comes to Harry's mind. She had read enough books and references to know that it's not possible to help.

"I do wonder one thing. This forest, do you happen to know its characteristics and organisation. With the physical forest's structure, we might predict when Mister Potter may wake up." Freynolds looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Can you describe the forest a little?" Hermione aksed.

"Well, the forest is huge, full of pine trees, some lakes lie between oh and there's this tent there as well. A yellowish old one." Freynolds recalled his memory and quickly described.

"I can bring you there, but promise no magic. It's a muggle area." Hermione contemplated for a little but decided that anything to help Harry is a chance, even if it meant magical tresspassing their own wonderland.

"Where is that?" Freynolds asked.

The Forest of Dean."

\--

"Stella do you think Mommy back?" Esme asked her sister while looking at the fireplace expectantly. It's nine thirty and it means curfew time.

"Promised bedtime story Esme. She be back." Stella answered hopefully, clutching her snowy owl Sir Screechy to her chest.  
Green emerald flames flare to life as Esme and Stella took a step forward, ready to give their mother a big hug. They have been waiting for half an hour for their mother's nightly bedtime story but instead of a curly brown haired woman, a red haired guy walked out within the flames.

"Hey girls. Your mother had an emergency so I was tasked here to get you girls to bed and not eat all the nuggets." Ron stepped out of the flame explaining his sudden appearance and dusting himself off.

"Uncle Ron? Mommy not be back?" Esme asked, her hopes gone.

"Mommy promised bedtime story. She be back." Stella argued stubbornly like an eleven year old Hermione. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at Ron, her raven curly hair almost looked electrocuted and ready to burn Ron to death.

"Woah Stella, cool off a bit. I was not ready to see that again since first year." Ron backed off a little, almost wondering if he was 'Ronnikins' again and got stuck with a 'nightmare' who kept correcting his 'Wingardium Leviosa'.

"Girls, your Mom is going to be late, she went to see Harry. So I am going to put you girls to back and not eat all the nuggets." Ron explained again, this time slowed down so that the girls hear every word loud and clear.

"Daddy?" Esme asked.

"Yes your mother went to see him."

"Oh." Stella and Esme said in unison. Stella quickly picked up Sir Screechy from the floor and Esme flopped her nightdress down. They both went back into the living room and went up the stairs loudly, stomping on the hard wood steps.

"Damn you Harry Potter. In a coma and discipline these girls better than a conscious guy standing right in front of them. Boy who lived boy who lived." Ron murmured while he accioed a bowl of ice cream from the never ending cooling charm container. Hermione said don't eat all the nuggets, but never said anything about ice cream, right?

"Uncle Ron?" Estelle appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Oi Stella. Go to bed now kiddo." Ron stood up from the couch and shooed Stella to bed and returned back to his ice cream.

\--

"The Forest of Dean?" Freynolds asked.

"Yes. It's very significant to… um him." Hermione resisted the urge to say us but looking at Pandora's expression, she swallowed that word back in and stuffed it back into a closet.

"I see. Is it possible if we could go visit there tomorrow or the day after?" Freynolds contemplated for a while then asked.

"Sure. I'm pretty much free these days." Hermione agreed and returned her gaze upon Harry.

"Well in that case we can meet up at the reception hall tomorrow. We'll leave you be now." Freynolds excused everyone out and left

Hermione alone in the room. She sat down on the armchair beside Harry's bed and took his hand in hers.

"Harry James Potter, what is going on with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading my dears!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer!  
> All rights are reserved to the great JK Rowling  
> This piece of fanfic is just for fun  
> Besides the plot and certain OCs, others are all JK's brilliant creations

The Constant

Chapter Five

* * *

Hermione went home almost at two am but did not head to bed as she intended, instead a key that sat on her neck for a long time dangled within her blouse as she picked it up. All those years hanging around her neck but she never took the risk to explore it, she read those satellite coordinate once again and when she rubbed on the engraved coordinates affectionately, she was whisked away and landed in front of a magnificent house that almost looked like the very modern houses featured on interior design documentaries.

"A portkey." She let out a breath. Hermione was knackered for the day but curiosity took over her. She took a step forward and inserted the key into lock and twisted the door open, revealing a very open area with a very modern furnish. Potted plants hung around the ceiling, creating a sky garden when you look up; glass windows plastered everywhere around the house, overlooking the Speech House Lake not far away; the open kitchen furnished with bright colours to add the fun; swirly staircases leading up to the second floor of the structure.  
Hermione explored the whole house, taking in the magnificent house. A wall inside the master bedroom had a picture plastered on it where it showed their old tent and the snow capped trees surrounding it. Hermione smiled at the thoughtful design, it was one of her darkest, yet brightest times. Where they would rely on rations, raiding muggle stores to get supplies but in the end they still had each other, the two of them, the three of them.

She walked towards the balcony linking to the master bedroom as she watch the sun slowly rise. It wasn't until the sun was halfway up before Hermione remembered she hadn't slept for the whole day and the girls at the manor.  
"Damn it!" She cursed under her breath and focused on the words 'Fynn Alcazar'. A couple of seconds later, she twisted on the spot and landed in the drawing room. She walked into the living room and noticed Ron sprawled on the couch snoring loudly, some food here and there of the coffee table. She shook her head in defeat as she walked up the grand stairs leading to the third floor of the manor where members of the family stay. Hermione still couldn't understand why Ron would rather sleep on the couch every time he stayed over to watch the girls rather than use one of the guest rooms in the second floor, but she shrugged the thought off once she entered the girls' room.

The girls' room is still furnished in yellow, their mutual favourite colour since they were born, however the cribs shifted into two single beds with two princesses resting on it. They look so peaceful, almost as if they were dreaming about unicorns and rainbows, castles and fairytales. Esmeralda's curly brown hair flowed messily across her pillow where her covers were scrambled at the ankle of her foot. Estelle on the other hand had herself wrapped in a burrito, her raven black hair sprawled across everywhere. She slowly walked towards Esmeralda and pulled her covers back up, tucking it underneath her chin where she kissed both of her daughters' forehead.

–

BRINGGGGGGGGGG!  
Hermione woke up abruptly from a short sleep she got after the eventful day before. She quickly casted the tempus charm and squinted her sleepy eyes at the digital clock numbers it showed.

08:47

"Ugh." With a grunt, Hermione lifted her tired body off the comfiness of the incredible master bed and walked towards the bathroom to get ready. After a nice lengthy shower, she quickly brushed her teeth and glamoured herself to look presentable, given that she usually goes barefaced without a care into the public (time is value, and glamouring wastes time). After what happened yesterday, she's just too tired to be seen barefaced.  
Hermione walked into the closet on the other end of the gigantic room and got changed into a pair of pale straight jeans and a simple white graphic tee. She wasn't going to walk around the Forest of Dean with Healer Freynolds in her pretty clothing.

While she was pulling her hair into a messy bun, two girls rushed into the room and tugged at her tee.  
"Mommy!" They exclaimed happily.  
"Morning sweethearts, have you been good?" Hermione quickly finished her bun and looked at her daughters' intently while both girls gave her a confident smile and nodded affirmatively.  
"Mommy where?" Esme asked innocently.  
"Mommy have been seeing Daddy, he might be healthier." Hermione tried to explain the situation as simple and kid-friendly to her daughters and fortunately, the girls seemed to buy it. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"  
"Banana pancakes!" Both girls exclaimed.  
"You've had it for this week already, remember? You do not eat banana pancakes twice in a week, it's not very healthy." Hermione tried to remain stern as she tried to convince her daughters not to have banana pancakes. The way they spread their cream over the pancakes makes it more of a dessert than a breakfast. Hermione certainly do not want to battle with her daughters on strangling the bottle of cream from their hands.  
"Pleaseeeeeee? Mommy? Puh-leaseeeeeeee!" The girls begged, sporting their infamous pouts that melted everyone that came across them except good old Teddy, who is, well, too young to be fascinated with girls and pouts.  
"Fine. No cream, promise?" Hermione stated her condition.  
"A little?" Estelle tried to bargain.  
"I will do the cream understand?" Hermione stood on her ground but the girls were still overjoyed nonetheless.  
"YAAAAAY!"  
"Now go brush your teeth and get changed, properly." Hermione stressed on her last word towards Esme especially as she put on a lopsided grin that looked just like Harry's.  
"Yes Mommy." The two girls agreed obediently and happy danced their way back to their room to get changed.

Hermione got down to the living room not long after and noticed Ron still sprawled across the couch as if he had passed out.  
TOOT! TOOT! TOOT!  
A loud toot boomed next to Ron's ears as he woke up abruptly, oh how he wished he wouldn't be woke up by Hermione and that damned trumpet anymore since tent life.  
"I'm up! I'm up! Stuff the trumpet away!" Ron protested grumpily as Hermione glared at him and warned dangerously.  
"I don't care if you ate everything but 22 year old Ronald Billius Weasley is a grown man and should know how to clean up after himself!" Hermione gestured at the ice cream containers scattered across the coffee table as Ron hung his head down guiltily, ready to receive a series of lecture of hygiene and responsibility by Hermione for the millionth time.  
"Sorry. Clean up right now. Oh! The girls are down!" Ron quickly said and distracted Hermione but pointing out the girls existence where he quickly whisked away all his rubbish and locked himself in the guest bathroom for sanctuary.  
"Stupid git." Hermione cursed while the girls gathered at the breakfast bar, waiting Hermione to put them up onto the high stools and wait for their breakfast.

The girls were enjoying their pancakes when not long after Ron finally reappeared from the bathroom and sat down, pouring himself a bowl of fruit loops.  
"I haven't seen you dress basic since the war. You in a tee and jeans, that's a miracle." Ronald commented while downing his bowl of cereal.  
"Well I wasn't about to lead Freynolds around the forest with heels and a pencil skirt now am I?" Hermione looked at Ron incredulously.  
"I case if you have forgotten, since the war ended and you started to dress cool, you have been the biggest fashion icon in the wizarding world, featuring in numerous witch magazines and Wizard's VERAcity for numerous of occasions. You are a walking trend might I remind you?"  
"Oh yeah, _unwillingly_." Hermione stressed the word unwillingly and glared at Ron. "I started to dress up because you remember Laura? My therapist?" Ron nodded. "Yeah, her. She told me that a little self care and dressing pretty can help enhance the positive around me and get myself out of the constant depression and negativity then. Somehow this has become a habit and I seriously don't understand why people make a fuss about it. I got three invitations concerning starting a fashion empire in the wizarding world like! Seriously?! They should go muggle and get into those chanel, louis vuitton, or at leate get a VOGUE magazine!" Hermione ranted as the girls paid no attention to their mother and enjoyed their banana pancakes joyfully. Ron could not understand one bit what Hermione was saying and focused on his fruit loops instead.  
"Anyways." Hermione stuffed the last piece of pancake into her mouth and got up. "I have to go now. Be good for uncle Ron girls and Ron, please do not try to get them on a broom or treat them your products. I would kill you if you try to do so." Hermione gave Ron a dangerous stare as he bobbed his head fearfully. With a flick of the wand, Hermione cleaned up the mess in the sink and disappeared through the emerald flames.

–

"Girls! Please stop running around the living room! We have to get going!" Hermione yelled at the girls for the millionth time as the twins ran around the living room, living in their own bubble as Esme twirled in her ruffle floral summerdress, dancing across the room and Estelle trying to catch up with her younger sister's enthusiasm desperately. Hermione tried her very best not to snap at the girls and finally decided on the perfect solution as she always came up with.

"No more treacle tarts for tonight." The girls stopped an instant and looked at their mother disappointingly. Hermione chuckled internally, seeing how effective her solution was. Her inner smile fluttered as she remembered how this trick used to work so well with Harry as well.

"Like father, like daughter." Hermione whispered to herself and shook her head. Seeing the depressed expressions on her girls' faces, she quickly added. "Unless you behave from now on and be a good girl alright?" Hermione asked them and the two girls quickly bobbed their heads in acknowledgement, happy that their treacle tart treat is still available.  
"Hey Hermione." Ron stepped through the floo and greeted.

"Hey Ron." Hermione returned, a bit depressed than she usually was. "I thought you would be here at three?"  
"I was just checking up, making sure you did not hide away from today." Ron said, ruffling the girls' already messy hair.

"Don't even remind me of it." Hermione slumped her shoulders and said in defeat.

"You have to do this one day or the other." Hermione let out a sigh and said, "I was just about to head to St. Mungos, you coming?"

"Nah, I'll let you three have some family time. I'll see you later then."

"Cool. Now girls come on, we don't want to miss visitor hours."

"Yes Mommy." The girls followed her out into the drawing room and as Hermione was ready to apparate them into Harry's room, Esme tugged on Hermione's porcelain cape blazer which caught her attention as she turned to her youngest.

"What's wrong Esme?" Hermione asked.  
"Gift, in room." Esme told her mother.

"Okay now, quickly go upstairs and get it. No fuss alright?" Esme nodded and ran back upstairs, leaving Hermione and Estelle in the drawing room waiting.

Not long after, Hermione felt a tug on her porcelain cape blazer again, announcing Esme's presence. She quickly took hold of her mother's hand and within seconds, the three landed in Harry's room. Esme was very excited about visiting Harry today, wanting to show her dad what she had made during art class in nursery. She bounced her way towards Harry's bed and placed her artwork on the nightstand beside Harry's bed. Hermione took the seat next to Harry's bed and let the girls play around for a little.

"Hi Harry." Hermione started. "Happy Birthday." she intertwined her hands with Harry's her thumb stroking his hand lovingly. She was silent for a moment before she spoke up again.

"It's been five years, twelve weeks, and six days Harry. The girls are also turning five in a few months. Hell, I'm turning twenty three as well." Hermione chuckled. "Today's the day, you know? The Weasleys and our friends finally knowing the existence of our relationship, of my status, of Esme and Stella. What if they don't take it well? What if I might never step foot in the warm Burrow, well now Burrow Manor anymore? What if I was pushed away? What if I only made things worse?" Hermione asked Harry, or herself a lot of questions, the doubts that had been going through her head, dreading the moment to come. But deep down she know this is only an excuse to skip the moment or run away from it, at least until Harry wakes up from his deep sleep, or if he ever would.

"I know I should be happy. It's your birthday and I should be happy. Happy you are still hanging around here somewhere. I want to desperately believe that the others are right, that I should let you go. But deep down, I knew you are still in here somewhere, it's like I can feel your presence spiritually, that you have just wandered off to somewhere. Maybe enjoying your time with your parents, making up for the lost years because of a stupid power-hungry wizard." Hermione started down at her satin emerald slip dress, unable to look at Harry in the eye. She still couldn't bear the fact tha she hadn't seen those, those beautiful, magnificent, deep, emerald eyes in years, longer that she ever thought she would last.

"I finally explored the house yesterday Harry, four years, since Sharptooth passed me the key. It's gorgeous Harry, and I really really love it. I can't thank you enough for that and I love our room. The meaningful picture plastered across the wall... the tent, where it all started, and where it all blossomed, where the twins were conceived. I really really love it, and this is only one of the infinite things I love about you." She smiled at the thought of them, being as a whole, being a unit. She longed to retrieve her lost half as soon as possible but she will wait, wait until the time comes so they could be whole again, and nothing, nothing will every come between them, not even stupid death would. She already lost five years and she will not lose more, if Harry would only wake up.

–

"Thanks Meda for coming and looking after the girls. They can be quite the hassle." Hermione greeted Andromeda as she stepped into the Potter Manor with little Teddy in hand.

"Oh, it's always a joy to look after them. Besides Teddy here can also have some fun." Andromeda laughed, looking at the three kids running around the large living room of the manor excitedly.

"That is if someone doesn't pull pranks on that poor boy." Hermione eyed the twins suspiciously while the both only had a guilty grin on their faces.

"Hermione, are you truly ready?" Andromeda asked Hermione in a more secretive tone.

"I think I'll never be." Hermione paused before continuing, "But I'd have to do this one way or another, just as Ron said." Hermione fidgeted with her little tendrils that escaped the sleek low ponytail that was straightened with the help of a bottle or two of sleekeasy's. She felt a tug at the end of her emerald slip dress as she looked down, only to see little Esme placing her index finger on her lips.

"Shhhh. Don't tell Teddy and Stella I'm here Mommy." Esme whispered, while keeping herself as close to the floor as possible. Hermione nodded and continued her conversation with Andromeda.

"Where are you Esme? Come on out Esme!" Stella sing-songed while trying to look for her twin.

The clock striked three as Ron came through the floo, a loud thud announcing his presence.

"You ready Hermione?" Ron greeted her with a hug.  
"I guess." Hermione replied. "Be good for Andromeda okay? Mommy will be back soon." Hermione called to the girls and the girls bide their mother goodbye. "Come on Hermione, we'll be late." Ron gestured Hermione who was hesitant in front of the floo to pass through where she appeared in the drawing room of the Burrow Manor in Devon.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you came!" Molly went into the drawing room and wrapping Hermione in one of her famous bear hugs. Hermione was a bit reluctant to do so since she is going to wipe that joyful smile off her face later, and that only is one of the reasons she's guilty.

"Hello Hermione." Arthur greeted and hugged Hermione as well. Hermione returned the gestured but parted really quickly, she couldn't comprehend the fact that this might be the last time the Weasleys would be friendly to her. Hermione let go and followed the Weasleys into the homey living room where everybody's at, enjoying themselves and chitchatting around. It almost looked like a formal event where everyone dressed fine, but except the laughter and greeting were genuine and that all of them are a family.

Well, at least up till this point she's still a part of them.

"Oi Hermione! Now what do you say about this? You see Angelina here is arguing that us kings should not always match, but we like matching and us in our cool tee looks and it look better than the uncool outfits Angelina and Alicia chose for us." George and Fred wrapped their arms around Hermione and bugged her to back up for them.

Angelina on the other hand was holding out a navy blue tux and Alicia was holding out a checkered flannel shirt with a pair of jeans, urging their boyfriends to get changed properly.

"Well, I think that you should always get changed properly." Hermione told the twins and the girls quickly hugged Hermione before dragging the twins' sorry arses upstairs to get changed.

"Oh bummer Hermione!" The twins yelped before disappearing into the stairwell.

"Hello Hermione!" Luna greeted her best friend and Hermione returned the hug enthusiastically. "You look gorgeous oh fashion icon!" Luna joked while Hermione threw her head back in embarrassment and laughter. "Stop it Luna!"

"Alright, alright." Luna smiled in defeat.

"Hey girls!" Fleur came over and greeted them both with two year old Victoire holding her mother's hand tightly.

"Bonjour." Victoire greeted shyly.

"Bonjour mon cherie!" _(Hello my dear)_ Hermione returned and took Victoire into her own arms.

"Tu seras une mère fantastique dans le futur Hermione!" _(You will be a fantastic mother in the future, Hermione)_ Fleur complimented at Hermione's swift actions with kids and her motherly aura around them.

Hermione only smiled to the compliment, not trusting any reaction she might give.

"Oh trust me she will be." Luna winked at Hermione and Hermione only paled even more internally.

"Hello Hermione, it's been a while." Bill came forward to join his wife and Victoire quickly reached out for her father, which he happily took.

"Yeah it definitely is." Hermione replied.

"How's being an unspeakable?" Bill asked casually.

"Oh! You know, Fun, mysterious, fruitful. It's all I ever wanted." Hermione answered.

"Well, this prized woman here is definitely the apple of the eye among the unspeakables. Who passed the NEWTs with flying colours when they barely survived and skipped the whole seventh year? Damn woman you didn't even took the special eighth year. Only graduate of class of 1998!" Ron came over and joined the group as Hermione cringed inwardly.

"Well she ain't Brightest Witch of Her Age for nothing Ron." Veronica Aubert, Ron's girlfriend of three months from the States commented.

"I heard you're quitting the Aurors, Ron." Luna turned her attention to Ron who nodded.

"Yeah, tired of running and fighting. It doesn't remind me of the best of times." Ron replied.

"So, what you gonna do?" Bill asked his brother.

"Well, I'll be working with Fred and George full time now, instead of part time in the stores." Ron answered and Fred and George chimed in. "Oh yes! Our newest recruit…" the twins imitated the sounds of the drum roll and yelled. "Ronald Billius Weasley!" The twins stressed on Ron's middle name which earned them a death glare.

"That's good. Better than Charlie's offer I reckon?" Bill said.

"I love Charlie and all but dragons are just about as worse as spiders when you saw Harry battling that Hungarian Horntail in fourth year." Ron shook his head.

"Oh don't even remind me of it. I thought me battling the Common Welsh Green was bad enough." Fleur commented, shuddering at the thought of her own experience.

"Come along now kids! It's important not to skip meals!" Molly called the younger generation over as they all moved into the garden which was previously the makeshift quidditch field of the Burrow.

The garden party for Harry was on full swing, with people gathering around and chit-chatting while enjoying Molly's fantastic cooking. The twins created an animated banner with 'Happy 22nd Birthday Harry!' in lopsided calligraphy. Usually on this day, they would try to be at their happiest for Harry, knowing that he wouldn't want them to mope for him for such a long time and not enjoying themselves. A lot of the Weasley family members, blood or honorary would use this as a chance to announce their joyous news. Hermione observed the delightful crowd and grimaced as she was about to break this tradition of joyous announcements while Charlie tapped his champagne glass, wanting for attention. Everyone looked at Charlie expectantly while he held up his girlfriend Everleigh's hand and announced.

"Leigha and I are getting married." Everyone's eyes turned to Everleigh's left hand where a ring with a simple but elegant purple amethyst rested on her middle finger.

"Oh my dear Charlie!" Molly went up to envelop her second eldest son in a bear hug and did the same with Everleigh, whom she liked very much and shared the same interests in cooking with herself.

"I'm so happy for you dears!" Molly's eyes started to turn glassy and seconds later, tears flowed from her eyes freely as Arthur went forward and wrapped his son in a big hug as well.

Everyone cheered for Charlie as Everleigh ever so shyly planted a chaste peck on Charlie's cheek. Then it was Percy's time to ring the champagne.

"I got promoted to the head of Department of International Magic Coorperation." Percy announced and Molly was in tears once again, happy that her third on had gotten promoted and became very successful, after getting rid of his extreme power-hungry thoughts. Percy was quickly welcomed back into the family when he realized that his point of view and career building was too extreme and changed himself. Now, he is a successful young man who brought glory to the red-headed family.

"Way to go Percy the choot choot train!" The twins cat called Percy's recent nickname gained from the popular muggle cartoon 'Thomas and Friends'.

"Oh shut it Fweddie!" Percy returned, bringing the nickname the family gave him when Fred was still a toddler since he couldn't pronounce his 'r's correctly to public. Fred blushed crimson at the nickname being surfaced out of the red-headed troop but then flashed a mischievous smile that only meant one thing- trouble.

In the whirlwind of celebrations and congratulations, Hermione paid her respects but hid around the corner and observed the oblivious crowd of what's to come. Ron noticed Hermione's disappearance and scouted her at the corner of the garden party.

"Hey Hermione, y'alright?"

"I just can't Ronald. Look how happy they are." Hermione gestured to the crowd. "I hate to be the one to break their joyful souls!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Look Hermione. You'll have to do this one day or another. No matter when, there's bound to be reactions, good or no. So if you step forward now, they might be able to understand you, but if you step forward ten years later, who knows how will they react. Between lying to them for four, five years and lying to them for a decade or more, I'm sure the brightest witch of her age knows better." Ron confronted Hermione honestly and it's one of the rare times that Ron put his senses forward to use. Hermione nodded at Ron grimly and walked back towards the crowd as confident as she could. Every step forward is like adding million tons to her already heavy heart. She slowly picked up her finished glass of rosé champagne and retrieved a dessert spoon.

"Now or never." She murmured to herself.

 ***** Cling!*

All eyes turned to the origin of the crystal clear sound and looked at Hermione expectantly. She took a deep breath and started. "I… um have something to, uh… confess."

Everyone looked at Hermione curiously as her tone did not sound like she was going to announce something exciting. Hermione took another breath and continued.

"Fidelius abrogant, revelare secretum." _(annul fidelius, reveal secret)_ The Potter-Black Lady ring surfaced to herring finger, the red ruby glimmering in the dusk light. Everyone gasped at the sudden appearance of the ring and had interesting looks at Hermione.

"Oh my." Francesca, Percy's girlfriend first commented after a pregnant silence. Being the Historian in both muggle history and magical history, she quickly recognized the unique cut of the ring and voiced. "It's one of the thirty sacred rings!" Everyone looked at Francesca in question as she explained.

"The thirty sacred rings, as known as the thirty rings of the thirty sacred houses in the magical world. This means… no way." Francesca paused and took a closer look at the ring. "That's the long lost Peverell ring. But wait, it had a hint of gold, that's the Gryffindor ring. Oh my!" Francesca exclaimed again.

"You're very correct Francesca." Hermione confirmed, which only added to the others' confusion.

"I don't really know where to start. Well, I guess it started during the horcrux hunt, in the Forest of Pinter."

"That's where Ron left you and Harry." Ginny, who hadn't spoken for much during the party, spoke up.

"Yes. Ron left, we were desperate. And…"

"You started a relationship." Ginny ended. It wasn't even a question, it was like a flat out fact while she said it out loud. "I knew it." She muttered to herself.

"I started a relationship with Harry." Hermione repeated the statement, confirming everyone's suspicion. She slowly walked to wards the drawing room and turned the floo on while she yelled 'Fynn Alcazar' which Luna and Ron had helped her hook the private floo connection with the Potter Manor days ago. Since it was a quick trip back to the manor, she left the floo connection open where she called for the girls. 'Esme! Stella! We have to go now!… Please… Girls!" Hermione snapped where the two girls chasing each other and Teddy around the living room stopped and looked at their mother. Seeing Hermione's stern face, they quickly dropped what they were doing and ran to their mother's side.

The others on the other end of the floo heard the small conversation loud and clear as the cleverest of the crowd started to get a hint of what's to come. The rest of the group also grasped the idea as Hermione walked back through the floo with two little girls on each hand.

"Esme, Stella, say hello." Hermione asked.

"Hello." The two girls were shy in front of such a large crowd. Usually, their mother only bring one or two friends back to the manor, or when Hermione brought them out, it was always one or two companions. Such a scene is still very new to the twins.

"This is Esmeralda Lily and Estelle Aurora, they are both four years old, turning five in October." Hermione introduced, her voice slightly quivering.

"They are born right after the war?" Molly asked, studying the twin's features concentratedly.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"Who's the father?" Molly asked, even if she had a hunch what the answer would be.

Hermione took a deep breath and said the word that might change her life forever.

"Harry." Upon that word, whispers transverse through the crowd while Ginny looked beyond furious, her eyes bloodshot. Molly was petrified for a second, then came to her senses as her jaw dropped beneath the ground. Ron, Luna and Neville, the only three besides Hermione who knew about the 'secret' rushed to her defences as the crowd started to murmur questions.

"Hey… HEY!" Ron yelled which silenced the group. "Let her explain."

"You knew about this Ronald?" Ginny asked carefully, afraid that whatever answer he might have would crush her into a billion pieces.

"Yes. She told me later that day after the battle in Harry's room when she shooed all of you out." The ones who were present in Harry's room that day still remember that day vividly, where Hermione showed what true power was. She was scary that day, livid to a point where no one except Ronald (who was used to Hermione's temper) dared to interact with her.

"Mommy?" Estelle spoke up, confused on what is going on.

"Yes Stella?" Hermione answered.

"Where are we?" Estelle asked,

"We are at the Burrow Manor dear, Uncle Ron's home." Hermione crouched down to Estelle's level and explained.

"Oh." Estelle commented in revelation. Esmeralda, on the other hand, widened her bright emerald green eyes and observed her surroundings curiously, while clutching her mother's hand tightly.

A pregnant pause was heard within the group as they moved back into the garden. Molly spoke up and broke the silence as she commented. "She has Harry's eyes."

"Yeah she does." Hermione answered. "I understand if I'm not welcome here anymore, but I had to tell you all the truth. I owe you at least this for all your love and care."

"Oh yeah you are fucking right Hermione Granger. You are NOT welcomed here." Ginny exploded at Hermione pointedly.

"Please DO NOT curse in front of my children!" Hermione snapped. Ginny rolled her eyes to the very back and continued, slowly closing into Hermione and the Potter Twins.

"First you lied, and lied, and lied, and lied. If only you had told me where he was that day, Hermione, he wouldn't still be in that bed!" Ginny yelled. "I had a great time with him, during sixth year, it was all I ever wanted and you! YOU had to be here and mess everything up. My life plans, my future, it ALWAYS HAD TO BE YOU. BRIGHTEST WITCH OF HER AGE gets EVERTHING! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, GRANGER, YOUR FAULT!" Ginny was beyond livid as she screamed at Hermione without a care in the world. Her voice intimidated the twins as they both started to cry loudly, which is not a good sign. Hermione aura changed immediately when she heard her dear children cry. They ones who were there when Harry was diagnosed a coma felt Hermione's strong aura return and all took a step back. However, Ginny still yelled and yelled and yelled at Hermione, not taking hint.

"Ginevra, I am warning you. STOP SCARING MY CHILDREN!" Hermione snapped dangerously.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE? THOSE FILTHY SCUM OF YOURS! IT WAS MEANT TO BE ME! ME AND HARRY, A HAPPY ENDING, YET YOU HAVE TO BE HERE TO RUIN IT, TO RUIN EVERYTHING!" Ginny exploded as if a second persona entered her. The twins continued to cry from fear of what they are witnessing as Hermione tried her best to control her own magic while soothing the twins. If she continues, it could only mean one result and she was sure that Ginevra here would not want to experience.

"Stop." The twins said in unison, scared of the crazy red-haired woman in front of them.

"Stop." Estelle said again while Esme hugged her mother tightly, Hermione's hand soothing her brown curly hair.

"STOP!" Estelle yelled again and the whole Burrow Manor vibrated vigorously, where everyone had to grab hold of a column or a railing in the manor. Chandeliers threatened to fall and china popped and broke into pieces. The ceiling cracked as the Manor shook vigorously. Ginevra started to take notice of what she had caused, scaring one of the most powerful magical children in Britain.

"I told you NOT. TO. SCARE. MY. CHILDREN." Hermione snapped pointedly as she tried her very best to sooth Estelle. Ginevra froze on the spot as she witness the catastrophe she had caused.

About an hour later, Estelle was finally able to calm down as did her magic. The Manor slowly returned to its normal state, only with broken china and glass windows all over the ground.

An awkward pause floated in the air in the Burrow Manor as everyone cleaned the Manor up silently. Hermione sent a scared Esme and Stella back to Andromeda as she returned and helped around, feeling guilty for causing all the trouble.

"At least the truth is out." Luna who walked past her seemed to sense her thoughts.

"Yeah."

When she started to help cleaning, Ginevra was already no where to be seen. No one knows where she had gone, or why she had disappeared, but the main focus now is cleaning up the Manor and...

Let the fact sink in.

After an hour or so, Hermione rounded up and replaced the broken items and stood in front of the floo, where the Weasleys were seeing her off.

"I would understand if you never want me here anymore. Well, I just want to thank you for the love and care you all have given me these past years since I discovered magic and yeah. I guess that's it." Hermione grimaced and fixed her porcelain cape blazer and prepared to step into the floo. Before she could yell 'Fynn Alcazar, Molly spoke up which mad Hermione came to a halt.

"Hermione, Do you think we can, um visit you sometime?"

"Uh yeah." Hermione attempted to smile but turned into a small sad grin instead and stepped back into the floo.

"Fynn Alcazar!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Author's note!  
> Hello world! Lia speaking here. I am very excited to launch this story today and if you know me, I'm also the creator of Hecate's Blessing, a Percy Jackson crossover Harry Potter fanfiction. I love to write and sadly, this is not a crossover for those who wish to see another. I hope you enjoy the first five chapters of the story and I can't wait to hear your thoughts about it!


End file.
